La Extraña Desaparición de Sally-Anne Perks
by Ringo Starr's Girlfriend
Summary: Harry recuerda a una niña pálida llamada Sally-Anne que fue seleccionada en Hufflepuff durante su primer año, pero nadie más la recuerda. ¿Sally-Anne fue real? Harry y Hermione se han propuesto resolver el escalofriante misterio de la estudiante perdida de Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**¡AVISO IMPORTANTE! ¡LEAN!** Verán… esta historia es una traducción que fue comenzada por otra chica hace mucho tiempo atrás, pero por razones que desconocemos, no terminó la historia, por lo tanto, yo quise terminar de subirla porque me pareció un fic muy pero que muy interesante y genial. La cosa es que me parece que ella dejó de usar su cuenta FF, razón por la que asumo que no me respondió, y sin su permiso no puedo subir los primeros 5 capítulos en español, y si no los leen no podrán entender la historia, así que tendrán que buscarla, el título es igual, "La extraña Desaparición de Sally-Anne Perks", y la autora es Grengras. Lo siento, pero no puedo subir el link, la página no me deja. Espero disfruten tanto como yo la historia.

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de la brillante J.K. Rowling y Paimont, autora de la historia original en inglés quién me dio su permiso para terminar la traducción.

.-.-.-.

Aun había tiempo antes de que los demás pudiesen regresar de Hogsmeade. ¿El debería atreverse a entrar a hurtadillas a la oficina de Dumbledore para hablar con los retratos de los antiguos directores? Ellos podrían saber algo, tal vez el sombrero seleccionador estuvo aún más confundido en su presencia. Pero cuando Harry se aproximaba a la oficina del director, escuchó pasos y voces adentro, y se aparto precipitadamente. Aparentemente, Dumbledore estaba en su oficina, atendiendo a un visitante. Harry creyó escuchar la voz de la profesora McGonagall, curiosamente chillona, como si estuviera protestando.

Harry sintió que sus ideas daban vueltas en su cabeza. Su parte racional no pudo encontrar respuestas a las preguntas que lo rondaban, y empezó a dudar que sus fragmentados recuerdos de Sally-Anne nunca llegaran a un significado o una imagen clara. Encontró refugio en el baño de Myrtle la llorona. Después de todo, Myrtle fue además un eco del pasado, una figura casi tan elusiva como Sally-Anne.

Encontró a Myrtle rondando instintivamente por uno de los cubículos del baño.

—¿Vienes a llorar? —Preguntó ella con optimismo—. Los baños son excelentes para eso, ya sabes.

Harry simplemente sacudió su cabeza y se sentó al lado de ella.

—¿Me puedes ayudar con algo, Myrtle? —Preguntó Harry.

Su cuerpo inmaterial flotó hacia su lado.

—Por supuesto. ¿Has perdido algo?

Harry suspiró.

—Supongo que sí. Recuerdo a una chica, pero parece que desapareció en el aire, se perdió en algún reino donde las cosas no tienen nombres. Aun no sé si ella es real o es algo más…

—Oh, cariño —Myrtle suspiró suavemente—, ¿te enamoraste de un fantasma?

Había un tono expectante en su voz, y Harry respondió apresurado:

—No, no hablo de un fantasma. No sé lo que es ella. Un recuerdo, quizá… Dime, Myrtle, ¿tú la recuerdas? Ella fue seleccionada en Hufflepuff hace dos años, y entonces desapareció. Su nombre era Sally-Anne.

Una sombra de la fantasmal sonrisa cayó sobre la cara de lamento de Myrtle.

—Sally-Anne… Si, si la recuerdo. Ella solía venir aquí para hablar conmigo.

Harry sintió su corazón latiendo en su pecho.

—¿En serio? ¿Ella vino y habló contigo? —Sus preguntas estaban saliendo de él—. ¿Cómo era? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Era un fantasma o una chica? ¿Qué pasó con ella?

Myrtle apoyó su cabeza a un lado y se quedó pensando por un momento. Entonces, ella dijo suavemente:

—¿Cómo era ella? Era infeliz. Por eso ella venía aquí, supongo. Cuando vives en un baño llegas a ver más lágrimas de las que nadie podría soñar. A la gente siempre le gusta ocultar sus lágrimas, y este lugar es bonito y privado. Al principio, ella no me hablaba; ella simplemente se sentaba aquí, perdida en sus tristes pensamientos. Pero entonces, ella notó mi presencia, y después de unos pocos días empezó a hablarme. Ella no parecía en lo absoluto inquieta de que yo fuera… Bueno, tú sabes qué, no como las otras personas. Ella me hablaba, como a una amiga.

—¿Qué dijo ella? —La voz de Harry salió como un susurro y Myrtle suspiró.

—Oh, ella hablaba de muchas cosas, y algunas de ella no tenían sentido. Sus palabras eran confusas al principio, como si ella no recordara como bien como hablar. Pero entonces se hizo más coherente. Primero, ella no podía entender porque ella estaba aquí, en Hogwarts. No paraba de decir "¿Cómo puede _ser_ esto?". Ella me habló de Susan Bones, quién se había hecho su amiga, y de sus clases, y de la amable profesora Sprout. Por unos pocos días, ella pareció un poco emocionada por estar en Hogwarts. Ella dijo que le cayó mucho mejor Susan que Amaryllis. No tengo idea de quién es Amaryllis, ¿y tú?

Harry asintió, incapaz de hablar. De acuerdo al Sombrero Seleccionador, Amaryllis Zeller fue una de las cuatro chicas seleccionadas en Hufflepuff en 1896.

—Alguna amiga suya, supongo —Dijo Myrtle encogiéndose de hombros—. Como dije, Sally-Anne parecía feliz al principio. Pero luego, se fue dando un cambio en ella; una tristeza empezó a crecer dentro de ella, y pasaba más y más tiempo en el baño llorando. Y entonces un día, desapareció y nunca regresó… No sé a dónde se fue…

—Ni yo —Murmuró Harry—. Oh, Myrtle, ¿Tú crees que ella era _real? _¿Era humana?

—¿Humana? —Preguntó Myrtle suavemente—. Oh si, ella era humana. Quizá ese era el problema.

—¿Qué? —Harry se quedó contemplando el cuerpo fantasmal a su lado—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

Myrtle negó con su cabeza.

—Ella era humana —contestó tranquilamente— Pero no quería serlo.

...

Ron y Hermione regresaron de Hogsmeade sonrojados de la emoción, con sus bolsillos llenos de dulces y cervezas de mantequilla. Ron parecía haber recuperado su antigua alegría, y había una emoción genuina en su mirada cuando le dijo a Harry:

—Mala suerte, amigo… Estar encerrado aquí todo el día. Te traje algunas ranas de chocolate y dulces de Honeydukes.

Harry aceptó de buena gana, más agradecido por el espíritu de Ron que por los dulces.

—¿Aún así, qué hiciste todo el día? —murmuró ron indistintamente, con la boca llena de dulces.

—Oh… —Harry sonrió— Charlé un rato con Myrtle. De hecho, me empieza a gustar.

—¿Qué mal, eh? —Ron se mostró comprensivo. Hermione levantó la vista rápidamente, y Harry supo que ella debía de estar ansiosa por escuchar su conversación con Myrtle.

—Toma —Ron le lanzó otra rana de chocolate— Te lo mereces, Harry. No puedo imaginar qué clase de conversación habrás tenido con Myrtle la llorona… —y al decir esto se estremeció.

—Hablamos sobre Sally-Anne Perks —Dijo Harry tranquilamente. Él quería, desesperadamente, hablar con su amigo de Sally-Anne. Quizás Ron escucharía ahora, cuando Hogsmeade y sus fantásticas tiendas lo habían dejado de buen humor.

—¿Quién? Oh… —Ron frunció el ceño— ¿Todavía piensas en _ella_? Esto se está poniendo _raro_. Sabes que no existió, ¿no? Yo sé que has pasado por muchas cosas en tu vida, amigo, y es natural que… que empieces a ver cosas a veces. Pero de veras, si no puedes dejar ir esta extraña obsesión, tal vez deberías de buscar algo de ayuda. Hay una sanadora en San Mungo que mi mama conoce; ella se encargó de Percy cuando lo atacaron los gnomos del jardín hace unos años atrás. Quizá necesitas ir y verla… —La voz de Ron perdía fuerza cuando vio la expresión asesina en la cara de Hermione—. Bueno, estoy tratando de _ayudar_ —replicó defendiéndose.

Harry suspiró y desgarró violentamente la envoltura de su rana de chocolate. El cromo adentro cayó al piso.

—¿Qué? —Ron estaba mirando la tarjeta, paralizado, con su pecosa cara pálida. Harry lo miró inquisitivamente.

—¿Qué pasa, Ron? ¿Estás bien?

—Tú has… ¡Tú has encontrado _El señor de Aratta! —_Susurró Ron atónito.

Harry cogió el cromo del piso. Si, ahí estaba en efecto El Señor de Aratta.

—Este es el cromo de las ranas de chocolate más raro de todos —La voz de Ron temblaba mientras hablaba—. Ha habido rumores de su existencia, pero nadie había visto realmente uno… _¡Y tú estás sosteniendo uno en tu mano!_

Harry miró al Señor de Aratta, quién le devolvía una sonrisa serena.

—Supongo que sí. ¿Lo quieres?

Ron lo miró como si hubiese, finalmente y sin lugar a dudas, perdido sus sentidos.

—¿Que si lo quiero? Desde que tengo memoria, la gente ha estado diciendo que este cromo no existía realmente, que era un mito hecho para vender más ranas de chocolate. Y aún así, todo niño que ha abierto la envoltura de una rana de chocolate sabe que siempre hay un momento en el que tu corazón late con absurda anticipación cuando abres la cubierta plateada: Quizá serás el único. Tal vez tú serás el único que encuentre al Señor de Aratta… Nadie lo ha conseguido, pero aun contenemos el aliento cada vez que alguien nos da una rana de chocolate. Cuando yo era pequeño, creía con todo mi corazón que yo sería el único en encontrar al Señor de Aratta. Cuando crecí, supe que las probabilidades de encontrarlo eran casi inexistentes. Pero de alguna manera, eso hizo que mi corazón se agitara aún más fuertemente cuando arrancaba la envoltura de una rana de chocolate —Ron sonrió un poco—, ¡Si Dumbledore solo supiera cuantas veces lo maldije antes de llegar a Hogwarts! Te lo juro, parecía que cada vez que desgarraba la envoltura de la rana de chocolate tenía un dibujo de ese maldito director adentro, en lugar del fabuloso Señor de Aratta…

Harry lo miró por un largo rato. Entonces, el le tendió el cromo a Ron, silenciosamente.

—¿Qué es esto? —La voz de Ron sonó quebrada.

—Puedes tenerlo, Ron —Dijo Harry despacio— Ten El Señor de Aratta si quieres. No coleccionaré los cromos de las ranas de chocolate nunca más.

—No coleccionarás más… Harry, no puedo tomarlo. ¿Tienes idea del valor de ese cromo?

—No. Escucha, Ron, realmente no me importa el cromo. Me gustaría que tú lo guardaras.

Ron tomó el cromo, con una expresión incrédula en su pecosa cara.

—Oh, gracias, Harry. Guao, no sé qué decir… —unos segundos después añadió—. ¿Harry? Siento lo que dije, sobre tus recuerdos de aquella chica. Tal vez ella realmente existió… Después de todo, El Señor de Aratta existe, ¿no?

Harry sonrió.

—No te preocupes por eso, Ron.

—Solo espera a que Fred y George vean esto —Todavía aturdido, Ron fue en busca de sus compañeros coleccionadores de cromos de ranas de chocolate para enseñarles el milagroso cromo. El debió de pensar, acertadamente, que Hermione no iba a demostrar mucho entusiasmo por El Señor de Aratta.

Tan pronto como Ron no pudiese escuchar, Hermione sacó una carta de su bolsillo.

—De mis padres. Acaba de llegar. Ellos fueron a Somerset House esta mañana.

—¿Y?

Hermione sacudió su cabeza.

—Nada. No hay registros de una muggle llamada Sally-Anne Perks nacida en 1980 o en 1885. Quizás Sally-Anne no era su nombre real…

Harry le contó sobre sus conversaciones con el Fraile Gordo, la Dama Gorda y Myrtle la Llorona.

—No sé que más hacer con esto —Exclamó en voz baja— Si Sally-Anne recordaba a Amaryllis, asumo que ella debía ser la misma chica seleccionada en 1896. ¿Pero cómo podría ser eso? ¿Ella pudo haber tenido un giratiempo?

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—No creo que eso fuese posible, Harry. Nadie podría viajar muy atrás en el tiempo. Ella _debió _haber sido algo así como un fantasma.

—Tanto el Fraile Gordo como Myrtle dijeron que ella no fue un fantasma, y ciertamente ella no se veía como una en los breves momentos en los que la vi —Hermione palideció.

—Bueno, algún otro tipo de entidad, algo _como _un fantasma sin ser uno… Quizás los fantasmas de Hogwarts pueden decirnos más.

...

A la media noche, Harry, Hermione y Dobby subieron las escaleras de la torre de Astronomía para el encuentro con las sombras del pasado. Harry consideró brevemente pedirle a Ron que los acompañara, pero Hermione estuvo reacia "El ya _tuvo _su visión sobrenatural hoy" Replicó ella hostilmente.

La vista que encontraron en la parte superior de la torre dejó a Harry sin aliento. Unas dos docenas de formas incorpóreas flotaban en la noche iluminada por las estrellas, figuras indistintas de extrañeza cautivadora. Harry de inmediato reconoció a Nick Casi-Decapitado, vestido con un extravagante traje con volantes en el cuello tambaleante, al Barón Sanguinario, una grotesca y lúgubre figura cuyo color blanco perla estaba cubierto de manchas oscuras.

El espectro de la Dama Gris se cernió a un lado del Barón Sanguinario, su pálida y etérea belleza era aún más sorprendente al lado del terrible fantasma. Harry reconoció la sombra aristocrática de Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore. Myrtle la llorona revoloteaba indistintamente entre los fantasmas reunidos, pero la sombra de una sonrisa inmaterial apareció cuando vio a Harry. Muchas de las fantásticas figuras reunidas en la luna llena no estaban familiarizados, pero vieron la pequeña y frágil figura del Profesor Binns entre ellos.

Harry, quién siempre pensó en el profesor fantasma como cualquier otro maestro (y uno particularmente tedioso) vio al pequeño espectro del profesor Binns con un temor repentino. Ahora que veía la forma del profesor brillando a la luz de las estrellas entre los otros fantasmas incorpóreos, se dio cuenta de que el profesor Binns era más que la personificación del aburrimiento, el pertenecía a otro reino, uno no-humano, un reino de misterio.

La borrosa forma del Fraile Gordo se cernió en frente de ellos.

—Bienvenidos, mis queridos señoras y señores —Exclamó suavemente—, y bienvenidos nuestros amigos del reino de lo real. He convocado ésta Consejo de Fantasmas porque un asunto de importancia ha llamado mi atención, una cuestión de recuerdos y olvidos.

Una palpitación pasó a través de los fantasmas reunidos, como un susurro. Harry pudo sentir a Hermione temblando a su lado, y su mano deslizándose en la suya.

—Dinos, Harry Potter —Dijo el Fraile Gordo, con su voz sonando extrañamente distante, como una voz de un sueño—, acerca de lo que recuerdas. Parece que tú, y sólo tú, estás consciente de una curiosa ausencia.

Harry suspiró profundamente. Todavía no estando completamente seguro si estaba despierto o soñando, él le contó la historia de la olvidada Sally-Anne a los espectros reunidos. Una Hermione pálida y un Dobby con los ojos muy abiertos complementaban la historia con detalles que el omitía. Dobby habló de sus "estadísticas", y el Profesor Binns murmuró: "Ah, sí, _hechos,_ eso es todo lo que necesitamos, datos". Su voz era seca, como un pergamino desmoronándose. Harry sonrió maravillado, de pronto, si el fantasma del profesor Binns se quedó en Hogwarts era simplemente porque el no podía soportar separarse de los _hechos _de sus lecciones de historia.

—La cuestión —dijo el Fraile Gordo lentamente—, es como esta pequeña chica pudo desvanecerse completamente. El tiempo que estuvo aquí fue extraordinariamente corto, pero además de eso, ella debería haber sido recordada. Pero los recuerdos fueron modificados y sus archivos cambiados mágicamente. Parece que alguien quiso asegurarse de que esta chica sería olvidada. Nosotros normalmente no participamos en los asuntos de los vivos, pero este olvido impuesto nos concierne a todos. El recuerdo de cada persona debe ser apreciado; que horripilante sería hacer desaparecer a alguien de la memoria de todos —Miró a las formas espectrales reunidas en el techo—, no permitiremos que ella sea olvidada. Mis lamentados amigos, ¿qué recuerdan de Sally-Anne?

La Dama Gris fue la primera en hablar.

—Creo que la vi una o dos veces, caminando con su amiga de Hufflepuff. Yo normalmente no la hubiese notado, pero algo en ella capturó mi atención: ella era una tímida y pequeña niña nueva, y aún así _ella _fue la única que dirigió a la audaz Susan a sus aulas de clases y le explicó cómo encontrar el camino a través de los complicados corredores. Ella era tímida y pequeña, y aún así ella caminaba a través de Hogwarts con una tranquila confianza como si ella ya estuviese familiarizada con los pasillos y corredores del castillo

—¿Recuerdas haberla visto antes, mi lady? —La voz de Hermione sonó pequeña y temerosa en la noche. La Dama Gris ladeó su cabeza

—No podría decirte. He visto a muchos niños pasar por este castillo. Una solo recuerda, después de todo, a los que fueron extraordinarios.

—Me temo que ella debió de tener un final violento —La voz del Barón Sanguinario hizo que Harry pensara que era malévola y oscura, y sintió que tiritaba—, quizá quién la mató hechizó las mentes de los que estaban alrededor y los hizo olvidar toda su existencia para cubrir su crimen.

—Pero si fue asesinada, ¿no debió de convertirse en un fantasma? —Sugirió Nick Casi-Decapitado gentilmente.

—Ah —La voz del profesor Binns sonó débil en la noche—, pero no todas las víctimas de asesinato se convierten en fantasmas, y no todos los fantasmas son víctimas de un asesinato. Más si ella fue la víctima de un crimen doble como sugiere el Barón Sanguinario, entonces seguramente ella hubiera rondado por el castillo hasta que su asesino hubiese sido llevado a la justicia.

El Fraile Gordo asintió ante aquella sugerencia.

—Pienso que estás en lo correcto; ella no pudo ser asesinada. Pero, ¿A dónde pudo haber ido?

—Yo recuerdo haberla visto en mis clases— Dijo el profesor Binns, ajustando sus lentes espectrales—, y entonces, _ella hizo una pregunta. _Aquello me pareció un poco raro, por lo que lo recuerdo bien. La mayor parte del tiempo, los estudiantes se contentan con cerrar sus ojos y escuchar en silencio. Pero Sally-Anne Perks hizo una pregunta. Déjenme ver… ¿Qué preguntó? Algo sobre la historia de Hogwarts, creo recordar. ¡Ah, sí! _Ella preguntó si los retratos tienen alma. _Le aseguré que no, que ellos son meras huellas de una persona. Peeves me habló una vez sobre un mapa mágico del colegio, creado hace mucho tiempo por un grupo de estudiantes, que enseñaba los nombres de todos y su ubicación exacta en el castillo. Parece que está perdido desde hace mucho tiempo, probablemente es el mejor; uno podría imaginar que un mapa así sería usado para todo tipo de travesuras. En un mapa así, uno sería capaz de ver, me imagino, a todos los seres que tengan nombre y alma. Todos los humanos serían mostrados en el mapa, pero los fantasmas no, desde que nuestras almas no están más _aquí. _Uno no podría ver los retratos, claro está, y los animales tampoco serían visibles en el mapa.

—¿Los animales no tienen alma? —Susurró Dobby—. ¿Ni si quiera la lechuza de Harry Potter?

El profesor Binns lo miró con asombro.

—Por supuesto que los animales tienen alma, pero ellos no se mostrarían en el mapa porque sus nombres verdaderos no se saben. Los magos llaman a sus mascotas acorde a sus propios caprichos, por supuesto, pero sus _propios _nombres, otorgados por sus padres al nacer, son desconocidos por las personas.

—¿Y qué hay acerca de los elfos domésticos, señor?— La voz de Dobby temblaba.

Una sonrisa inmaterial aparecía en las espectrales facciones del profesor Binns.

—Por supuesto que los elfos domésticos tienen alma. Me atrevo a decir que verías cientos de elfos domésticos en ese legendario mapa de Hogwarts.

—¿Qué? ¿Hay elfos domésticos en Hogwarts? —La voz de Hermione fue un susurro.

Dobby la miró sorprendido.

—Si, por supuesto, señorita. Dobby le dijo que las comidas son preparadas en las cocinas por los elfos domésticos.

—_¿Los elfos domésticos _preparan las comidas? Yo creía que las cocinas tenían su propio encantamiento —Harry pudo ver como Hermione se molestaba.

—Y por supuesto que también hay partes del colegio que no pueden ser mostradas en el mapa —Reflexionó el profesor Binns—, una habitación en particular puede estar escondida por alguna razón, como la temida Cámara de los Secretos…

—¿Y las personas, señor? —Preguntó Harry—. Si una habitación puede ser invisible en el mapa, ¿una persona también puede serlo?

—Por su puesto, muchacho— El Fraile Gordo fue quién respondió— Estás rodeado de gente indetectable en este momento.

Harry miró alrededor a las efímeras figuras de los fantasmas.

—Díganme —suspiró—, ¿una persona viva puede ser indetectable también?

El Fraile Gordo negó con la cabeza.

—No, ni si quiera una capa invisible podría hacer eso. Aún tendrías un alma y un nombre, aparecerías, incluso si nadie puede verte.

—A menos, claro, que hayan sido robados tu alma y tu nombre… —Dijo el Barón Sanguinario macabramente.

Harry sintió la mano de Hermione temblando en la suya, y sintió a Dobby cada vez más cerca de él. Loa fantasmas brillaban a su alrededor. Por un momento, Harry imaginó un mapa perdido en algún lugar mostrando tres puntos solitarios en lo alto de la torre.

.-.-.-.

¡Bien! Aquí está el sexto capítulo de la historia, y el primero que yo subo de la traducción. Espero lo estén disfrutando. Lamentándolo mucho, no puedo prometer actualizar rápido, porque este capítulo nada más fueron nueve páginas de Word, y pues da su trabajito traducir todo eso; sé que es una historia de suspenso y quieren saber ya que pasa, pero espero me entiendan por ese lado. Aún así prometo no dejarlo inconcluso, y así este tarde, lo van a tener, "mejor tarde que nunca". También prometo no dejar inconcluso el otro fic, para quienes lo estén leyendo, pero he estado medio ocupada y aprovecho estos días de semana santa para ponerme bien en esto.

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de la brillante J.K. Rowling y Paimont, autora original de la historia en inglés quién me dio su permiso para traducirla.

**.-.-.-.**

—¿Perdido en tus pensamientos, Harry?

Harry miró hacia arriba, aturdido de su ensueño. Había encontrado un lugar apartado bajo un sauce blanco en los terrenos de Hogwarts donde podía sentarse y pensar por un rato. Sus hojas se habían tornado anaranjadas en el otoño, pero ahora la mayoría de ellas habían caído del árbol. El suelo era frío en esa época del año, pero a Harry no le importaba.

El profesor Lupin estaba de pie junto a él, desaliñado y harapiento como siempre.

—¿Estas preocupado por lo de Sirius Black? —Inquirió gentilmente mientras se sentaba al lado de Harry debajo de aquél árbol—, creo que todos están un poco agitados con el violento ataque de anoche al retrato de la Dama Gorda. Es difícil creer que alguien pudiese tenerle tanta rabia a un simple retrato.

Harry recordó el lienzo destrozado que había visto la noche anterior, furiosamente hecho pedazos, y se estremeció un poco. ¡Pobre Señora Gryffindor!

—Profesor Lupin, ¿Usted cree que es posible hacerle daño a un retrato? No me refiero al lienzo, sino a la persona adentro. Sé que la Dama Gorda escapó a otro retrato, pero, ¿qué habría pasado si no lo hubiese hecho? ¿Ella hubiese podido sufrir daños?

Lupin pensó por un momento.

—No lo sé, Harry. No lo creo. Después de todo, una persona en un retrato no es una persona real, es simplemente la memoria de alguien que lo fue. ¿Cómo podría ser dañado un recuerdo?

—Oh, no lo sé —La voz de Harry se hundió en un susurro—. Los encantos de un recuerdo podrían borrar a una persona de la memoria de todos, ¿no podrían hacerlo?

Lupin lo miró sorprendido.

—Supongo que sí. Pero ni una persona en un retrato ni una persona en nuestros recuerdos es _realmente _una persona viva, ya sabes; los recuerdos son simples ecos de la persona real. Aunque supongo que un recuerdo puede parecer suficientemente real a veces… —sonrió— Tu eres algo así como el retrato de James, ¿Sabes?, pero con un toque de Lily. Es tan extraño verte aquí sentado; James solía sentarse debajo de este árbol. Eres muy parecido a él, Harry. A veces tengo que recordarme a mí mismo que tú _no _eres James.

Harry miró la agotada cara del profesor. Qué extraño era pensar que los ojos grises de Lupin habían reposado alguna vez en la cara de su padre mientras vivía… ¿Se habían sentado Lupin y su padre juntos debajo de ese árbol, tal como él y Harry hacían ahora?

—Profesor —Comenzó titubeante—, me estaba preguntando si usted podría decirme si hay una manera de traer a una persona de vuelta a la vida después de haberse ido —Escuchó un pequeño suspiro escapar de los labios del Profesor Lupin y sintió una mano gentil en su brazo, y se apresuró a añadir—. Oh, no me refería a mis padres, Profesor. No estoy tratando de encontrar una manera de traerlos de vuelta o algo así. Es solo… un viejo misterio que encontré, una especie de enigma.

—Oh, ¿Cómo en un libro? —Lupin sonrió—. Solía disfrutar esos libros de acertijos y enigmas cuando era un chico. Déjame escucharlo, Harry.

Harry pensó por un momento.

—Supongo… supongo que una persona desapareció cuando tenía once. Ella se esfumó completamente y nadie más pudo recordarla. Entonces, ella apareció de nuevo muchos años después, aún con once años. Una semana más tarde, desapareció de nuevo, y nadie podía recordarla. ¿Qué podría ser?

—Hmmm —La cara de Lupin se tornó pensativa mientras resolvía el enigma—. ¿Es una persona humana?

Harry asintió.

—Sí, ella era humana. Pero un poco diferente de los demás.

—Mmm. Ahora, este es un asunto difícil —La cara de Lupin se arrugó—. ¿Por qué no podría recordarla nadie después de que desapareció? ¿Otros la habían visto _antes _de su desaparición?

—Sí.

—Ya veo. ¿Es un fantasma?

—No, no es un fantasma. Es una persona, es humana.

Lupin sonrió.

—Este es el acertijo más intrigante, Harry. Supongo que algún hechizo desmemorizador debe de estar involucrado; eso explicaría que los demás olvidaran su existencia. Pero, ¿Cómo podría una persona retornar muchos años después y tener exactamente la misma edad? ¿Pudo haber estado envuelta en un viaje en el tiempo? ¿O quizá ella bebió el elixir de la vida? ¿Tal vez encontró una piedra filosofal?

Harry recordó su encuentro al final del primer año con el profesor Quirrel y se estremeció.

—Pero entonces, ¿Por qué la persona desapareció? ¿Por qué alguien sería borrado de la memoria de todos? —Cuestionó Harry.

Lupin consideró por un momento. Entonces sonrió.

—Ah. Creo que he encontrado la respuesta a tu enigma, Harry. Me tuviste confundido por un rato. La edad no encaja, pero por lo demás la respuesta es algo obvia. Harry, ¿Este acertijo es sobre _Lord Voldemort_? ¿Lo es?

—¿Sobre Voldemort? —Harry miró a Lupin—. ¿Usted cree que Voldemort hizo desaparecer a esa persona?

Lupin agitó su cabeza negativamente.

—No, no estoy diciendo que Voldemort estuvo detrás de la desaparición; estoy diciendo que _él _fue quien desapareció.

—¿La persona que desapareció fue el mismo Voldemort? —Harry miró a Lupin, su corazón se llenó de un miedo repentino. _«__¡No, imposible!__ »_

-Bueno, Voldemort o alguien muy parecido a él. Creo que el punto de esto es que alguien intentó volverse inmortal, lo que explica las apariciones con muchos años de diferencia. Pero como las acciones de esa persona eran malvadas y antinaturales, alguien más decidió, después de que los planes de la primera persona de alguna manera hubiesen sido frustrados, borrar de la memoria de todos lo que había sucedido. Después de todo, Harry, si Lord Voldemort hubiese tenido éxito haciéndose inmortal por medio de la piedra filosofal, y tú lo hubieses derrotado de alguna forma, ¿No considerarías borrar de la memoria de todos a él y sus acciones? ¿Para asegurarte que nunca nadie volverá a tener una idea similar?

La boca de Harry se secó y le costaba hablar.

—Supongo que lo haría.

_«__Pero Sally-Anne no era Voldemort, ella sólo era una niña__»__, _pensó desesperadamente, _«__solo una ordinaria y pequeña niña. ¿Seguro que ella no se hubiese podido convertir en una figura terrorífica como Voldemort? ¿Habrá podido lograr la inmortalidad, y entonces se convirtió en algo semejante a una figura malvada que una especie de alma decidió, una vez que ella se desvaneció, borrar de los recuerdos de todos?__»_

_«__No. No, el Sombrero Seleccionador dijo que no había maldad en Sally-Anne__»__. __Harry encontró consuelo en el recuerdo del Sombrero Seleccionador confiándole que Sally-Anne era solo una típica niña pequeña. Pero algo susurró, macabramente, en su mente: __«__¿Pero no era Tom Riddle un niño ordinario también?__»_

Sacudió de su cabeza la extraña idea y fue al Gran Salón por té, acompañado por Lupin. Cuando se separaron dentro del comedor y fueron a diferentes mesas, Lupin le sonrió con cariño y le dijo "Te veo luego, James". Él no pareció notar que usaba el nombre incorrecto, y Harry tampoco se lo advirtió.

…

Harry estaba al lado de la ventana y miraba el nevado paisaje. Las familiares estatuas y arbustos lucían extrañamente diferentes debajo de la gruesa capa de nieve. ¿Aquella era la forma de una gárgola o de un ángel? De pronto, le pareció difícil de recordar. Qué difícil es recordar claramente; nuestra memoria es obstruida por nuestro olvido, hasta que sólo se quedan las ideas…

Estaba esperando a Hermione, con un pedazo de pergamino que sostenía en su mano. ¡El mapa! ¡El legendario mapa de Hogwarts era real, y lo tenía! Realmente, había caído en las manos equivocadas: Las pálidas y pecosas manos de Fred y George. ¿Quién sabía qué tipo de bromas habían hecho gracias al fantástico mapa que te permitía ver los movimientos de los profesores y estudiantes a través de Hogwarts? Harry sonrió un poco ante ese pensamiento. Ellos podían saber cuando no había moros a la costa y cuál era el mejor lugar para aparecerse. Si podían ver a todas las autoridades en el mapa, también podías ver los mejores sitios para hacer una travesura. Pero los gemelos se apiadaron de Harry, quién se convirtió en el prisionero de Hogwarts cada vez que había una excursión a Hogsmeade. Ellos decidieron, generosamente, que la necesidad por libertad de Harry era más grande que su deseo de causar estragos, y le habían dado el mapa. Así, Harry fue capaz de escabullirse a Hogsmeade a través de uno de los túneles secretos mostrados en el mapa, y aprendió la verdad sobre su padrino Sirius Black, el falso amigo de sus padres… Se estremeció ante aquél pensamiento.

Habían pasado horas ya desde que comenzara a observar los pequeños puntos que se movían en el mapa. ¡Cuántas personas había allí, y que difícil era encontrarlas a todas! En algunos lugares, donde había gente reunida, los puntos comenzaban a ser borrosos; los nombres se apilaban entre sí formando una maraña sin sentido. Los puntos solitarios eran más fáciles de seguir. Pudo ver a Hermione, subiendo las escaleras hacia la Sala Común, deteniéndose de pronto en un escalón. Harry frunció el entrecejo. ¿Por qué paró de repente? Oh, el retrato, ¡Por supuesto! Ella hablaba con Sir Cadogan, quién tomó valientemente el lugar de la Dama Gorda mientras se recuperaba. Pero en el mapa, Hermione aparecía sola.

¿Dónde estaba Ron? Harry revisó el mapa hasta que encontró el punto con su nombre, junto a un gran grupo de chicos en los jardines. Los puntos se movían de un lado al otro –¿Quizá jugaban con un balón?-. Alguien llamado Peter algún-apellido-que-no-se-entendía estaba aparentemente determinado a no dejar a Ron mucho tiempo con el balón, puesto que estaba obstinadamente a su lado.

Hermione entró a la Sala Común y arrojó su mochila en el piso. El ruido sordo que causó le hizo sospechar a Harry que contenía un par de libros inusualmente pesados o algo por el estilo. Harry le echó una mirada al mapa: ellos dos eran los únicos que se encontraban en la Sala Común.

—¿Dobby? —Llamó a la nada mientras comenzaba a observar los puntos en la cocina. Allí había muchos puntos amontonados, por lo que algunos no podían leerse. Uno de ellos emitió un breve flash y se desvaneció, y un nuevo punto apareció a su lado en la Sala Común.

—¿Harry Potter llamó? —Dobby estaba a su lado, aún llevando una pela patatas en su mano. El debía de haber estado ayudando con la cena. Hermione lo tomo gentilmente de su mano y lo puso a un lado.

Los tres se amontonaron alrededor del mapa, viendo los puntos flotando por el pergamino. Los movimientos de los puntos formaban patrones intricados y oscuros a través del amarillento pergamino, y Harry de pronto sintió que miraba alguna obra de arte abstracta. _«__Cada punto es parte de un largo patrón__»__, _pensó, más se dio cuenta de que los propios patrones eran efímeros, siempre cambiaban.

Lupin estaba debajo de un árbol, y Dumbledore estaba en su oficina. Peeves estaba en el despacho de Filch, quizá siendo reprendido por alguna travesura reciente. Pero el punto de Peeves se movía de un lado a otro, así que claramente no estaba prestando mucha atención. Pero, ¿por qué estaba Peeves en el mapa?

—¡Miren! —Señaló a Peeves para que Dobby y Hermione lo vieran—. ¡Ahí está Peeves! Pero creí que los fantasmas no aparecían en el mapa…

—No lo hacen —Contestó Hermione pensativamente—. Mira aquí. Pasé al lado de Nick-Casi-Decapitado en las escaleras, pero él no está en el mapa. Tampoco están los otros fantasmas. Mira, Myrtle la Llorona no aparece en el baño. Pero Peeves es diferente; el no es un fantasma, es un poltergeist. El no es la memoria de alguien que alguna vez vivió, sino un tipo de ser diferente, un elemento salvaje que causa el caos. Oh, mira, parece que está molestando a Filch.

Todos veían en silencio como el punto marcado como Peeves saltaba encima de la leyenda de Filch, entonces salió zumbando en dirección a la torre de Astronomía. El punto de Filch se quedó inmóvil por unos momentos, entonces se trasladó lentamente hacia el despacho de McGonagall, probablemente para reportarle el incidente.

Harry comenzó a observar las grandes estructuras del mapa, en lugar de los puntos con los nombres. Hogwarts, con todas sus aulas, estaba allí, pero algunas partes faltaban. Entonces, señaló el mapa.

—La Cámara de los Secretos debería de estar justo aquí, pero no sale en el mapa porque es indetectable. Supongo que también hay otras habitaciones indetectables en Hogwarts… —Un repentino pensamiento lo golpeó—. No crees que Sally-Anne pueda estar… _ahí, _¿o sí? ¿En la Cámara de los Secretos? —Hubo un alarido entre sus pensamientos, pero Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Después de lo que sucedió el año pasado, la Cámara fue buscada a fondo. McGonagall me lo dijo. ¿Y si el basilisco había puesto un huevo o algo así? No había nada allí, Harry, aparte de un basilisco muerto.

—¿Como consiguieron entrar? Creí que yo era el único que hablaba pársel en el colegio; ¿Cómo hicieron para abrir la Cámara?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Aparentemente, la dejaste abierta —Ella señaló la lechuzería—. Mira esto; las lechuzas no aparecen en el mapa, ¿no? Así que no puedes usar el mapa para encontrar una mascota perdida… Como dijeron los fantasmas, los animales tienen alma, pero ellos todavía no aparecen en el mapa porque no se saben sus verdaderos nombres, son indetectables. Mira, no puedes ver a Fawkes en el despacho de Dumbledore.

—Me pregunto como el mapa puede saber el nombre de todos —Comentó Harry pensativamente.

—Todos los nombres son mágicos —Respondió Hermione—. Hay una conexión mágica entre una persona y su nombre. Es el mismo tipo de magia que hace posible a los hechizos. Por ejemplo…

Sacó su varita del bolsillo y la agitó en el aire con gracia.

—¡Papilio!

Una delicada mariposa voló desde su varita, sus frágiles alas eran tan delgadas que resultaban casi transparentes. Revoloteó por la habitación unos momentos, entonces, se posó detrás de una silla. Se quedó allí por un momento antes de desvanecerse lentamente convirtiéndose en nada.

—Los nombres de los hechizos son esenciales para la magia en sí —Dijo Hermione suavemente—, porque hay una conexión mágica entre los nombres y la realidad. Puedo decir _Papilio _y conjurar una imitación de una mariposa, más no puedo usar el mismo hechizo para hacer aparecer un pájaro. Incluso aunque no lo pronuncies en voz alta, es necesario decir el hechizo en tu mente. Los nombres _son _mágicos.

—Quizá —Susurró Dobby—, es esa la razón de que los magos solo permitan a un elfo doméstico tener un nombre, en lugar de dos.

Hermione suspiró y miró, como aturdida, los puntos congregados en la cocina. Era casi imposible identificar algún nombre con el caos de los puntos en movimiento, pero los borrosos nombres, uno encima del otro, eran claramente más cortos que cualquier otro del mapa. Harry tuvo la sensación de que Hermione vería pronto la manera de informarle a los elfos sobre sus derechos a llevar un segundo nombre. Pero, ¿Qué clase de nombres usarían? ¿Los nombres de sus amos? No le parecía correcto. Tal vez ellos tendrían una "X" después de sus nombres para indicar que sus apellidos fueron robados. Como Malcolm X. _Dobby X… _A Harry le gusto un poco la idea.

—Al menos los elfos domésticos están en el mapa —Dijo Dobby alegremente—. Pero los animales, los fantasmas y los retratos no.

—Ni el Sombrero Seleccionador —replicó Hermione, escudriñando el despacho de Dumbledore—. No creo que realmente tenga un alma; es simplemente las ambiciones y el conocimiento de los cuatro fundadores concentrados en un objeto mágico.

Harry se quedó quieto por un momento, perdido en sus ideas. Entonces, dijo:

—Me pregunto, ¿Qué pasaría si alguien decidiera cambiar su nombre? Cuando Tom Riddle cambió su nombre a Voldemort, ¿su nombre en el mapa cambiaría también? Si entrara al castillo en este momento, ¿Su punto diría Tom Riddle o Voldemort?

—Supongo —Contestó Hermione, con su voz un poco temblorosa—, que eso dependería de si su alma fue transformada como su nombre.

Ella miró fijamente al mapa.

—Oh, ahí está Ron otra vez. En serio, ¿está enamorado de ese tal Peter o qué? Parecen completamente inseparables. ¿Cuál es su apellido? Petrie… No, no puedo leerlo. Es maravillosa la cantidad de información que tiene este mapa —Ella tocó la cadena de oro alrededor de su cuello—. Si tan solo fuese posible devolver este mapa al día en que fuimos seleccionados…

—¡Intentémoslo! —Propuso Harry con entusiasmo.

Hermione lo miró dudosa. Ella sacó el giratiempo, se lo quitó del cuello y lo sostuvo sobre el mapa. Lentamente, ella giró un poco el reloj dorado. No hubo ningún cambio en el mapa.

—Dobby cree que sería mejor si esa cosa tocara al mapa, señorita.

Hermione miró por un momento al elfo doméstico.

—Buena idea, Dobby —Dijo Hermione en un susurro—, quizá ustedes dos pueden sostener el mapa mientras yo le doy vueltas al giratiempo…

Harry y Dobby sostuvieron el pergamino, y Hermione puso el giratiempo justo encima del mapa, para que tocara el pergamino. Entonces, ella empezó a darle vueltas.

¡Funcionaba! De pronto los pequeños puntos comenzaron a moverse furiosamente a toda velocidad. El tiempo rebobinaba ante sus ojos.

—¿Como sabemos en qué tiempo estamos? —Preguntó Harry perplejo—. Quiero decir, en el mapa.

—Mira cuidadosamente —Respondió Hermione—. En los breves momentos en los que los puntos no se mueven es de noche. Y mira, el castillo está casi vacío; todos los estudiantes se han ido. Debe de ser el verano pasado, cuando todos estaban en casa. Ahora estamos de regreso al segundo año; esos son el señor y la señora Weasley abrazando a Ginny después de la experiencia en la Cámara de los Secretos. Mira, tu punto desaparece del mapa; estás en la Cámara Secreta. Y esto es cuando Ron y tú están en la Sala Común de Slytherin hablando con Malfoy. Qué bueno que él no tenía el mapa, ¡o hubiese sabido que ustedes no eran Crabbe y Goyle! Y en ese momento yo estaba en el baño…

Harry miró el punto de Hermione. El recordó el horror que ella sentía al haber sido parcialmente convertida en gato gracias a la poción Multijugos. Pero el mapa no se dejaba engañar; su punto aún marcaba claramente "Hermione Granger".

—Oh, mira, ahí está Dobby, y ahí está Colin Creevey siguiéndote a todos lados, Harry. Esto debe de ser las navidades, porque el castillo está muy vacío… Y esto debe ser Halloween, míranos en el calabozo durante la fiesta de los fantasmas…

Harry miró hacia el calabozo. Recordó la fiesta de Nick Casi-Decapitado; asistieron decenas de fantasmas, y el mapa aún no mostraba la fiesta, simplemente tres puntos vagando sin rumbo en un calabozo.

—¡Oh! —Hermione parecía sorprendida—. El Sauce Boxeador realmente _les dio _una paliza a ti y a Ron, ¿no?

Harry observó los dos puntos marcados como "Harry Potter" y "Ronald Weasley" moviéndose misteriosamente de un lado al otro en las afueras del castillo. El Sauce Boxeador no estaba en el mapa, por supuesto, y tampoco el auto volador.

—El verano nuevamente —Comentó Hermione suavemente—. Oh. Mira a McGonagall, ¡Cuánto tiempo pasa en la Biblioteca durante las vacaciones! Y ahora estamos de vuelta al primer año —Un suspiro tembloroso se le escapó— Mira a Quirrell… Su punto tiene un extraño sobrescrito…

Harry vio que el nombre de Quirrel tenía algo adjunto, un minúsculo nombre arriba del primero, escrito muy pegado a las letras de "Quirrell", marcando "Voldemort".

—Estuviste en lo correcto, Harry —Susurró Hermione—. Supongo que Tom Riddle realmente _cambió _completamente su alma y la transformó totalmente. El mapa lo reconoce como El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado.

—No, no lo hace —replicó Harry, ligeramente irritado—. El mapa tuvo el coraje de usar su verdadero nombre.

Hermione lo ignoró y siguió hablando:

—Oh, allí estás hablando con Dumbledore, Harry. Debe de ser Navidad; nuevamente, el castillo está casi vacío. Y allí está tu punto un poco borroso… De seguro estabas usando la Capa Invisible. Oh, ahora estamos en Halloween, está yendo más lento, no falta mucho para ver el sorteo. Ahora estoy en el baño… ¿El troll tenía un _nombre_? Bueno, bueno, bueno… —Observaron cómo en el mapa aparecían los puntos de Harry y Ron atacando a otro punto llamado "Thrivaldi".

»Ahí estamos, yendo a la cabaña de Hagrid a tomar el té —Dijo Hermione sin aliento—. Ahora hay que prestar atención… El día anterior a la selección... La noche anterior… La cena de bienvenida… Ahí están las mesas de las casas. No puedo ver a Sally-Anne en la mesa de Hufflepuff, ¿y tú? Veo a Susan Bones y a Hannah Abbott, ¿Por qué no está con ellas? Oh, es la ceremonia de selección. Mira, ¡estás siendo seleccionado, Harry! Tu punto está al frente del comedor. Y… ¿Por qué no pasa nada? No recuerdo una pausa durante la selección. Y ahí está Parvati Patil siendo seleccionada, y Padma… —La voz de Hermione se fue apagando.

Los tres miraron al mapa, la marea de puntos con nombres. Allí no había ninguno que marcara "Sally-Anne Perks", solo un pequeño puesto vacío en la mesa de Hufflepuff entre Susan Bones y Hannah Abbott donde Sally-Anne debería estar.

.-.-.-.

¡Bueno! Aquí está el séptimo capítulo, espero todos hayan podido conseguir los primeros cinco capítulos, lamento de verdad no poder subirlos yo misma o al menos dejar el link (Estúpido Fanfiction). Gracias a quienes me leen y por supuesto, miles de gracias más a quienes dejan review y agregan a favoritos.

Pero bueno, la cosa se pone interesante, ¿eh? Entonces resulta que Sally-Anne no aparece en el mapa… ¿Será que no tiene alma? ¿O que no se sabe su verdadero nombre? ¿Qué ocurrirá? ¡Dejen review para animar a esta chica a seguir traduciendo!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Nota de la autora original: **__¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews! ¡Me encanta leer sus teorías y sus comentarios! Si, __**ImLostForever, Lily Riverstone, **__y __**whateveritis 12 **__están en lo correcto – En el canon, Lupin no teme usar el nombre de Voldemort. Gracias por señalar mi error; voy a arreglarlo. __**XL – **__la pregunta de por qué Harry no notó la presencia de Peter en el dormitorio desde hacía un año cuando miraba al mapa es muy buena. Pero la misma pregunta es aplicable al canon: ¿Por qué Fred y George nunca notaron a Peter en el dormitorio antes de que le dieran el mapa a Harry? Creo que la respuesta debe ser la misma en ambos casos: El mapa está lleno de puntos, y es imposible enfocarlos a todos. Fred y George debieron de estar más interesados en hacer travesuras que en buscar a Ron; y Harry, Hermione y Dobby están más interesados en "rebobinar" el mapa al momento del sorteo que en buscar quienes estaban en el dormitorio de Gryffindor._

_**Nota de la traductora: **__Vale, en realidad, yo creo que es una mezcla de lo que dijo Painmont (me refiero al por qué los gemelos y Harry no habían divisado a Colagusano) y un poco de conveniencia para la trama. ¡Vamos! a veces creo que le sucede hasta a los mejores escritores; incluso he llegado a pensar que el hecho de que Colagusano parara en Gryffindor es conveniencia de la trama también, porque el siempre demostró ser un cobarde._

_**Disclaimer: **__Nada de esto es mío, todo es de la brillante J.K. Rowling y Painmpont, autora de la historia original en inglés._

-.-.-.-

—Pero esto no tiene sentido —La voz de Hermione ahora temblaba—. Sally-Anne no está en el mapa, y hay un espacio en blanco justo en donde debería estar. Pero _todos _los humanos deberían aparecer en el mapa.

—Por lo tanto ella no es humana —susurró Harry—, y aún así el Sombrero Seleccionador dijo que si lo era… ¿Cómo alguien puede ser y no ser humano _al mismo tiempo_?

—Quizá ella es una especie de humana indetectable, Harry Potter, señor —sugirió Dobby. El miró al mapa con sus enormes ojos, como si de alguna manera pudiese ver el punto invisible de Sally-Anne sí se acercaba demasiado.

Hermione comenzó a tocarse el cabello de nuevo.

—Nosotros sabemos cuáles son los tres seres indetectables: Fantasmas, animales y retratos. Los fantasmas que la vieron dijeron que ella no era una de ellos. Eso sólo deja a los _animales y retratos._

—A menos que hayamos pasado algo por alto, señorita.

Hermione miró pensativamente al pequeño elfo doméstico. Ella asintió.

—Si, a menos que nosotros estemos pasando algo por alto.

Hermione retiró el giratiempo del mapa, y Harry vio el Hogwarts del presente desdoblado en el mapa otra vez, que había estado en el pasado momentos antes. Ahí estaba Filch, merodeando por el corredor del tercer piso, pero su fiel señora Norris no parecía estar en el mapa. El imaginó el punto de Filch siendo arrastrado por un invisible punto acompañante. ¿Podría ser que Sally-Anne estuviese todavía en Hogwarts, con un punto invisible al igual que la Señora Norris?

—¿Ella podría haber sido una animaga, como la profesora McGonagall? —inquirió Harry lentamente—. Quizá el mapa simplemente no puede verla cuando está en su forma animal —entonces, negó con la cabeza—. No, eso no tiene ningún sentido; McGonagall aparece en el mapa cuando es humana, ¿no? Nosotros la vimos antes. Quizá ella también aparece en el mapa cuando es una gata, porque ella es _realmente _humana. Pero Sally-Anne era humana durante la selección, y aún así ella no sale en el mapa.

—Un retrato, entonces —susurró Hermione—. Quizá Sally-Anne era un retrato, vuelta a la vida a través de una magia extraordinaria.

Por un momento, Harry visualizó a la formidable Dama Gorda descendiendo las escaleras de la torre de Gryffindor para mezclarse con los demás en el living. Se estremeció ante ese pensamiento. Si un retrato de Hogwarts hubiese sido traído a la vida, él hubiese preferido que los frailes eternamente borrachos con sus interminables vasos de vino se quedaran en su cuadro. Pudo imaginar a los Franciscanos enseñándole a Fred y George una cosa o dos sobre cómo mantener entretenidas a las masas. Pero, ¿un retrato vuelto a la vida? El negó con la cabeza, vacilante.

—¿Qué clase de magia podría hacer a un retrato tener vida? —reflexionó el—. Un retrato es un mero recuerdo de una persona, una huella sin alma.

Hermione pensó en aquello por un momento.

—Los seres que no tienen alma no aparecerían en el mapa, y Sally-Anne no es visible en el pergamino. Entonces, quizá Sally-Anne _fue _un retrato, traída a la vida por alguien que la amaba… No, el sombrero seleccionador dijo que ella era una niña humana, ¿cierto? —ella retorció un mechón de su cabello en tal nudo que hizo que Harry se preguntara si ella podría volverlo a desenredar alguna vez.

—¡Harry Potter, señor! —Dobby tiraba de su manga—. Dobby cree que deberíamos retroceder al mapa aún más atrás, y ver si la otra chica de Hufflepuff está en el mapa.

Harry lo miró con aprobación y asintió rápidamente.

—Buena idea, Dobby. Hagámoslo.

Harry y Dobby desdoblaron el mapa de nuevo y lo sostuvieron entre ellos mientras Hermione colocaba en giratiempo sobre él. Esta vez, ella le dio muchas más vueltas que antes, y los pequeños puntos en el mapa se comenzaron a mover a un ritmo vertiginoso. En su mente, Harry trató de ubicar los años, pero rápidamente se perdió en los veloces movimientos. Hermione comenzó a lucir confundida también, pero Dobby observaba tranquilo cómo se movían los puntos mientras pasaban los años en el mapa. Harry se maravilló de la habilidad del elfo de mantener la concentración en los pequeños puntos; quizá los años siendo inundado de peticiones de los Malfoy hicieron que él desarrollara una especie de gran poder de concentración.

_1989. _Ahí estaban Fred y George, siendo seleccionados en Gryffindor, a un lado de Lee Jordan y Angelina Johnson. Ahí estaba Bill, y allí estaba Charlie… ¿Exactamente cómo se las ingenió Charlie para pasar tanto tiempo en el campo de Quidditch sin perder todas sus clases? Ahí estaba Percy, pasando una inaudita cantidad de tiempo en el baño de chicos; Harry se preguntó si él estaría llorando o aseándose. Probablemente la última, decidió.

_1987, 1985, 1983..._ Ahora había un montón de nombres desconocidos en el mapa. ¿Realmente Charlie Weasley había jugado Quidditch a solas con Gweng Jones?

19_81, 1979, 1977..._ Harry miró, encantado, los minúsculos nombres que él conocía tan bien: James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Severus Snape, rodeados por un mar de nombres desconocidos. Advirtió, con una sonrisa, que el punto de Lupin pasaba mucho tiempo con el de su padre. Y allí estaba Sirius, el traidor, y Peter Pettigrew, que se convirtió en la víctima de Sirius. Pero, ¿por qué el punto de Snape aparecía tanto junto al de su madre? Ella debía de haber estado terriblemente fastidiada con eso. Quizá el la molestaba para que le permitiera copiar sus tareas de pociones… Harry sonrió para sí mismo ante la idea. No pudo evitar tocar el punto de su madre con el dedo. ¡Si tan sólo hubiese una manera de alzar ese pequeño punto fuera del mapa y hacerlo realidad! _«__Si yo pudiese sacar a mi madre y a mi padre de éste mapa y traerlos al mundo real__»__, _pensó repentinamente, _«__me pregunto qué pasaría con sus puntos. Tal vez desaparecerían, dejando sólo un espacio vació detrás… Como Sally-Anne…__»_

_1975_… ¿Qué estaba mal con el mapa? Parecía haberse congelado; todos los puntos estaban quietos de repente. Entonces, lentamente, desaparecieron por completo del pergamino, y el mapa quedó en blanco.

_—__¿Qué ocurre? —Harry miró expectante el pergamino vacío._

—Creo que hemos llegado al comienzo —Dijo Hermione calmadamente—. Esto debe el momento en el que el mapa fue creado. Quizá el mapa es incapaz de discernir que pasó antes de su existencia.

—Entonces, no seremos capaces de ver que paso en 1865 —Añadió Harry decepcionado.

—No en el mapa, no —contestó Hermione suavemente—. Pero los registros mágicos del colegio podrían revelarnos mucho más que eso, ¿no? Creo que necesitamos hacer una visita a la oficina de McGonagall esta noche. Nosotros tenemos las copias de Dobby de los registros del colegio, pero necesitaremos las originales. Creo que el giratiempo será capaz de enseñarnos también versiones anteriores de los registros del colegio. —Ella ladeó la cabeza, tristemente—. Es divertido, ¿no? He pasado mucho tiempo leyendo sobre teoría de la magia, tratando de encontrar una manera de unir el giratiempo con algún objeto mágico; yo no creí que simplemente poniendo los dos objetos mágicos juntos hiciera que funcionara. Era tan simple que sólo no pensé en ello hasta que Dobby sugirió que lo intentáramos.

_«__La gente no entiende algunas cosas por ser tan simples__»__. _De pronto, Harry recordó lo que Susan Bones le dijo sobre las contraseñas. _«__Quizá__»__, _pensó para sí mismo, _«__la verdad sobre Sally-Anne es tan sencilla que no lo podemos ver.__»_

...

Mientras se dirigían al Gran Salón por Té, Harry y Hermione pasaron delante de un cato atigrado en las escaleras.

—Buenas tardes, profesora —dijeron a coro amablemente, y el gato pareció fluctuar por un instante antes de asumir la familiar figura de la Profesora McGonagall.

—Los viejos estudiantes siempre me reconocen, ¿eh? —ella sacudió su cabeza lentamente—. Ah, bueno, aún puedo pillar a uno o dos desprevenidos estudiantes de primer año rompiendo las reglas en frente de mí cuando estoy en mi forma felina —ajustó sus gafas, que eran tan notables como las marcas alrededor de los ojos de la gata.

—Profesora, ¿Cómo se siente? —Inquirió Harry impulsivamente— Ser un gato, quiero decir.

—¿Que cómo se siente ser un gato? —la profesora McGonagall lo miraba pensativamente—. Una excelente pregunta, Potter, una asombrosa pregunta que pocos estudiantes me han hecho. Tal vez los gatos son tan familiares para la mayoría de nosotros que es fácil olvidar que ellos son, después de todo, entes diferentes a los humanos —ella sonrió, con una mirada distraída en sus ojos—. La primera vez que me transformé en un gato, era una pequeña niña. Esa fue la más maravillosa y enervante experiencia en mi vida. Es tan… tan _diferente, _ya ves, ser un gato. No es tan simple cambiar tu apariencia; la poción Multijugos sólo puede hacer eso, como debes saber —un centelleo en sus ojos le sugirió a Harry que quizá McGonagall estaba, después de todo, algo enterada de sus experimentos con la poción Multijugos durante el año pasado, y sintió que se ruborizaba un poco.

«Ser un gato —continuó McGonagall pacientemente—, es más que simplemente adoptar la apariencia de un gato; es tener la mente y los sentidos del animal en cuestión. La primera vez que me transformé en un gato, pensé que enloquecería con todos aquellos abrumadores olores, los ruidos extraños, la inaguantable luz del día… Pero gradualmente me fui ajustando, y me di cuenta de que nunca había sido consciente adecuadamente del mundo que nos rodea antes de transformarme. Los humanos no notamos _nada; _como personas, estamos rodeados de todos estos maravillosos aromas y nuestras narices son demasiado inútiles como para percibirlos y nuestras mentes muy flojas para procesarlo. Tendemos a creer que los humanos y los gatos habitamos en el mismo mundo; pero muy pocas personas nos damos cuenta de que no es así. Los gatos están _conscientes _de todo lo que está alrededor, ya verás, mientras que los humanos tropezamos torpemente, sin notar nada.

—¿Alguna vez ha tenido la tentación que quedarse como gato, profesora? —Preguntó Hermione tímidamente. McGonagall sonrió.

—No puedo negar que he considerado la posibilidad a veces, señorita Granger, especialmente cuando me enfrento a un montón de pruebas particularmente tediosas que corregir. Pero si me quedara como gato por mucho tiempo, perdería mis propósitos para volver a la forma humana, y entonces ¿quién pondría un ojo sobre la casa de Gryffindor? _Alguien _tiene que cuidar de ustedes, como sabrán.

—¿Nunca dejaría que un estudiante de Gryffindor fuese olvidado como Sally-Anne, o sí, profesora? —susurró Harry. ¿Fue su imaginación, o McGonagall vaciló por un momento antes de contestar?

—Nunca dejaría que _nadie _en Hogwarts fuese olvidado si puedo ayudarle, señor Potter. Ni si quiera cierto joven que tuve décadas atrás, en 1942, aunque _he _intentado suprimir algunos detalles de esos recuerdos.

Hermione rió, pero Harry cuestionó curioso:

—¿Cuál era su nombre, profesora?

—_¡Harry!_ —Hermione le dio un golpe suave en el hombro—. ¡Ese no es nuestro asunto!

Pero cuando McGonagall lo miró, no lo hizo con gesto ofendido; ella simplemente le dirigió una mirada evaluativa antes de responder:

—Quizá, señorita Granger, es mejor hacer muchas que pocas preguntas. No me importa decirte su nombre, Potter. Es un nombre familiar para ti —Harry creyó detectar algo de temor en su voz—. Su nombre era Tom Riddle.

—¿Voldemort?

—Pero en ese momento no era conocido como el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Era sencillamente un estudiante, y uno muy encantador, además. Pero créame, señor Potter, hay veces en las que he deseado poder borrar de la memoria de todos a aquél joven.

—Pero no lo hizo.

McGonagall suspiró.

—No, no lo hice. Creo firmemente, como verás, que aunque hayan memorias vergonzosas no deberían ser eliminadas. Si permitimos que nuestros errores del pasado sean olvidados, corremos el riesgo de cometer los mismos errores en el futuro. Me gustaría pensar que estoy mejor equipada para luchar contra todo ya que comprendo que fácil puede ser encantarse con la maldad… —su voz se apagó. Ella se quedó allí por un momento, perdida en sus pensamientos. Entonces, dijo bruscamente—. Ahora, vayan rápido a por algo de té, ¿de acuerdo? Creo que el director ya está en el Gran Salón.

_«__¿El director ya está en el Gran Salón?__»_Harry y Hermione intercambiaron rápidas miradas y emprendieron su rumbo, en un acuerdo silencioso, hacia la oficina del director.

Encontraron la espaciosa habitación circular vacía, excepto por Fawkes, que lucía particularmente desaliñado y moribundo esa tarde; el sombrero seleccionador, que dormitaba; y los solemnes retratos en las paredes.

Estuvieron allí por un momento y observaron los retratos en silencio. Algunos de los nombres grabados en el marco de los retratos eran familiares para Harry. Armando Dippet, un frágil y cavo hombrecillo, había sido el predecesor de Dumbledore. Phineas Nigellus Black, un mago arrogante con una barba puntiaguda, estaba sin duda emparentado con el fugitivo Sirius Black. ¿Y no había sido el hombre de aspecto nervioso, Quentin Trimble, el autor de uno de sus libros de texto de primer año? Oh, sí, _Las Fuerzas Oscuras: Una guía para la autoprotección. _Harry miró dudosamente al Profesor Trimble; le dirigía una mirada ligeramente asustada, como si hubiese recibido por él noticias de que las Fuerzas Oscuras se acercarían a él en cualquier minuto. Harry reconoció también a Phyllida Spore, una hermosa bruja envuelta en un vestido verde, como la autora de su libro de Herbología de primer año.

—Buenas tardes, jóvenes —dijo uno de los retratos amablemente. El retrato que habló era de una bruja de aspecto jovial vestida con ropa pasada de moda. Harry escudriñó su marco y leyó el nombre "Dilys Derwent".

—Buenas tardes, profesora Derwent —contestó tímidamente—. Mi nombre es Harry Potter, y ésta es mi amiga Hermione Granger.

—Oh, yo sé quién eres —replicó ella con una sonrisa—. ¡El famoso Harry Potter! Te oímos hablando con el sombrero seleccionador el otro día, claro está. Hemos estado hablando acerca de tu pequeño misterio desde entonces, ¿no, Everard?

—Sí, realmente —respondió el retrato de un hombre algo apuesto, vestido con una camisa blanca con un extraordinario número de volantes—. El más intrigante acertijo, señor Potter, el más intrigante, sí señor.

—No hay mucho que hacer aquí, como ves —habló la inconfundible voz de Phineas Nigellus Black—. Uno se cansa de ver a Dumbledore trabajando.

—¿Te has acercado algo a la respuesta del misterio de la chica que desapareció? —preguntó Phyllida Spore impaciente—. Su desaparición es preocupante para nosotros, pero aún más para mí, ya que fue una estudiante de mi casa.

—Por favor, profesora Spore —exclamó Hermione, contemplando el retrato de la ex directora—, hay _dos _chicas que desaparecieron: Sally-Anne Perks, y una estudiante desconocida de Hufflepuff que se desvaneció en 1896.

Phyllida Spore le sonrió.

—Oh, estamos conscientes de ello, querida, pero sólo uno de esas desapariciones es realmente un _misterio. _El sombrero seleccionador no puede recordar el nombre la primera niña, pero yo ciertamente puedo hacerlo.

Harry la miró sorprendido.

—¿Puede recordar su nombre?

—¡Si, por supuesto que sí! No se puede alterar la memoria de un retrato, a excepción de que lo destruyas. Nosotros _somos _recuerdos, querido chico, y nosotros recordamos precisamente todo lo que nuestras contrapartes vivas hacían, nada más ni nada menos. La dama a la que yo represento, la profesora Spore, fue directora de Hogwarts en 1896, y yo recuerdo todo lo que ella sabía de los estudiantes que estuvieron aquí durante aquél tiempo.

El corazón de Harry latía con fuerza en su pecho.

—¿Quién fue, entonces, la quinta chica que fue seleccionada en Hufflepuff en 1896? ¿No puede decirnos su nombre?

—¡Por supuesto que puedo! —replicó la profesora Spore gentilmente—. Pero no hay un misterio particular acerca de su desaparición. La pobre pequeña estaba perturbada mentalmente, pobrecilla. Ella venía de una antigua familia mágica, y ellos quisieron mandarla a Hogwarts. Más pronto comenzó a ser claro que su mente estaba terriblemente turbada, y que no podía controlar su magia del todo. Causó involuntariamente un accidente tras otro, pobre niña, y su familia decidió sacarla del colegio sólo una semana después de haber llegado acá. Uno de sus parientes removió luego su nombre de los registros del colegio para ocultar la vergüenza que representaba para su familia.

—¿Cuál era su nombre? —la voz de Harry se tornó en un susurro.

—Su nombre era Ariana. _Ariana Dumbledore._

—¿La hermana del profesor Dumbledore? —la voz de Hermione era casi inaudible.

La profesora Spore asintió.

—Sí, su hermana. Pobre pequeña; ella murió pocos años después. El profesor Dumbledore nunca ha hablado sobre su muerte. Creo que él no lo supera todavía, aún después de todos estos años.

—Oh —Harry se quedó inmóvil, tratando de entender. Sintió la mano de Hermione entrelazarse con la suya amablemente, y él la apretó en agradecimiento—. Pero si ella… _murió, _¿cómo pudo ser traída de vuelta?

—¿Ser traída de vuelta? No seas idiota, chico —respondió el retrato del profesor Black desdeñosamente—. Ella está _muerta._

—Pero tenemos razones para pensar, señor, que esas dos chicas que desaparecieron con noventa y cinco años de diferencia fueron la misma niña —añadió Hermione. Phineas Nigellus Black bufó, pero Hermione insistió—. Por favor, Profesora Spore, ¿cómo lucía Ariana Dumbledore?

—¿Ariana? —la profesora Spore consideró por un momento—. Ella era una pálida y pequeña chica tímida, de cabello claro y pecas. Sus ojos eran azules, como los de su hermano.

Harry tomó un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma del escritorio de Dumbledore.

—¿Ella lucía como esto? —Harry nunca fue particularmente bueno dibujando, pero era capaz de hacer una retrato pasable de Sally-Anne, el cual sostuvo hacia la profesora Spore. Sus ojos se ensancharon al ver el dibujo, y asintió silenciosamente.

—¿Estas sugiriendo, niño, que Sally-Anne Perks y Ariana Dumbledore fueron la misma persona? —el hombre que se llamaba Everard sonaba confundido—. No veo cómo eso es posible. Como Phineas estaba diciendo, Ariana murió hace noventa y cinco años atrás. ¿Cómo puede ser la misma persona de Hufflepuff que desapareció hace dos años? Es tan simple como que eso no es posible.

—Podría haber alguna especie de fuerza oscura detrás de este misterio, recuerden mis palabras —susurró el retrato Quentin Trimble. Lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro, como si creyera que las fuerzas oscuras lo atacarían en cualquier momento desde detrás del lienzo.

—Oh, no seas ridículo, Quentin —lo regañó Dilys Derwent—. Las fuerzas oscuras importan un pepino en este asunto. Usemos el sentido común para esto, ¿de acuerdo? Ariana Dumbledore está muerta. Yo mismo asistí a su funeral. Lo recuerdo muy bien; ¡fue un asunto muy triste!

—¿Y si ella fue un retrato, como ustedes? —preguntó Harry titubeante—. Si su retrato fue pintado después de su muerte, ¿sería posible traerla a la vida? ¿Podría haber salido del retrato para ser una estudiante de Hogwarts una vez más?

La profesora Derwent lo miró con lástima.

—Querido chico, si fuese posible traer los retratos a la vida, ¿no crees que _nuestros _seres queridos nos hubiesen traído hace ya mucho tiempo?

—_Sus _seres amados, quizá —Phineas Nigellus Black sonaba amargado—. No puedo hablar igual de mis propios descendientes.

—Nadie puede traer a un retrato a la vida —dijo Phyllida Spore suavemente, pasando por alto el comentario de Phineas—. Ni si quiera Albus Dumbledore.

—Sally-Anne _no _fue un retrato —murmuró el adormecido sombrero seleccionador desde su butaca—. Ella era una niña real.

—Y aún así —susurró la profesora Spore—, el retrato que acabas de dibujar, Harry, basado en cómo recuerdas a Sally-Anne, muestra el rostro de Ariana…

Harry apretó la mano de Hermione y miró hacia el montón de retratos, indefenso.

—Pero, entonces… Entonces, nada de esto tiene sentido. Todo este es _imposible…_

—A menos —dijo Hermione velozmente—, que estemos pasando algo por alto.

-.-.-.-

¡Finalmente! Siento que me tardé bastante en traer este capítulo, y pido disculpas por ello. Pero bueno, tengo excelentes excusas. Verán, hace cosa de quince días atrás, se vivió una semana bastante caótica acá en donde yo vivo, de modo que, honestamente, con las preocupaciones que tenía acerca de lo que iba a pasar, yo no tenía mucha mente que digamos para escribir fics, ni traducir, ni estudiar, ni nada. De modo que empecé oficialmente a traducir éste capítulo el lunes pasado, momento en el que las cosas estaban más calmadas. Pero después de todo, lo importante para mí es que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruto traduciéndolo.

(Ejem, ejem) Los reviews son chéveres, ¿no? Bueno, al menos a mí me encantan (ejem, ejem)

PD: ¡Casi lo olvido! ¡Muchísimas gracias a quienes han dejado review y siguen la historia! Reitero, espero que disfruten el capítulo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de la brillante J.K. Rowling.

-.-.-

Mientras Harry y Hermione descendían las escaleras de caracol de la oficina del director, el indistinto murmullo de voces del Gran Salón flotaba hacia ellos. Todos los demás estaban aún tomando el té.

—La oficina de McGonagall —susurró Hermione velozmente—, los registros del colegio… ¡Vamos, Harry! Tenemos que apresurarnos para ver los registros del colegio antes de que ella regrese de tomar el té.

Harry y Hermione partieron juntos la oficina de McGonagall, pero para su gran decepción, encontraron la puerta bloqueada.

Hermione miró rápido de un lado al otro de corredor vacío, y entonces, blandió su varita.

—_¡Alohomora! —_susurró, pero la puerta no se movió. Aparentemente, McGonagall bloqueaba sus puertas recelosamente.

Hermione trató con media docena más de hechizos, pero no sucedió nada.

—¿Cuantos hechizos para desbloquear puertas conoces, Hermione? —Preguntó Harry asombrado—. Harías un robo impresionante en el mundo muggle, ¿sabes? Como los Raffles. O el caballero francés Arsène Lupin. O el noruego Gjest Baardsen —la colección de libros de la señora Figg era muy interesante. Los cuentos de grandes robos, por alguna razón, ocupaban un lugar importante en su colección.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida.

—Oh, ¿lees libros, después de todo? —ella sonrió—. Bueno, si también leyeras _Historia de Hogwarts, _habrías sabido que esos hombres que acabas de mencionar eran magos, no muggles, aunque usaran su magia para fines dudosos.

La chica apuntó determinada su varita hacia la puerta otra vez y dijo con firmeza:

—¡Ethpthah! —pero la puerta seguía tercamente cerrada.

—_¡Demonios! _¡McGonagall realmente sabe como bloquear una puerta! —Hermione ahora estaba frustrada. Pero cuando ya se habían resignado y comenzaban a retirarse, la pesada puerta de roble se abrió repentinamente.

Dobby estaba en el umbral, viéndolos radiante.

—¡Harry Potter, señor, y señorita Granger! Dobby se preguntaba quién hacía ruidos en la puerta. Dobby no sabía si eran ustedes, o si tendría que abrir la puerta pronto. Dobby creyó que era tiempo para revisar los registros del colegio de nuevo, Harry Potter, señor.

Entraron agradecidos a la habitación y cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos.

—¿Cómo conseguiste entrar aquí, Dobby? —Preguntó Harry, curioso. ¿Podría ser, tal vez, que Dobby supiera más hechizos de desbloqueo que Hermione? No, imposible.

El pequeño elfo se encogió de hombros.

—Dobby apareció dentro de la oficina de la profesora McGonagall, señor.

Hermione se volvió a él.

—Pero eso no es posible, Dobby. Es imposible aparecerse dentro de los muros de Hogwarts; eso leí en _Historia de Hogwarts. _Está en el primer capítulo —entonces, ella frunció el ceño—. No, espera, tú ya has aparecido en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, ¿no? Pero el libro…

—Ah, pero Dobby piensa que ese libro fue escrito por un mago, señorita Granger. Y los magos no saben todo lo que se puede saber sobre la magia, con sus disculpas, señorita. _Los magos _no pueden aparecer dentro del colegio, pero los elfos domésticos sí. Dobby cree que el autor de ese libro nunca habló sobre los elfos domésticos, señorita.

—_¿De verdad? —_Hermione lo miraba como si estuviera en shock.

—Aquí está, señorita. Dobby ha encontrado los registros del colegio desde 1896 —Dobby señaló el viejo libro que descansaba abierto sobre el escritorio de la profesora McGonagall.

Harry y Hermione se inclinaron sobre el antiguo volumen. Los nombres de las cuatro chicas que fueron seleccionadas en la casa de Hufflepuff en el año 1896 aparecían con una letra elegante. ¿Pero no había un espacio en blanco allí también? Si, ahí había lugar para un nombre adicional.

—Hermione, ¿tienes el giratiempo? —susurró Harry.

Hermione retiró el giratiempo de su cuello y lo puso sobre la página con la mano temblorosa. Entonces lo giró rápidamente. Dobby se paró con las puntas de los pies para ver mejor.

Los tres se quedaron viendo la amarillenta página, en la que aparecieron escrituras muy viejas. Al principio no ocurrió nada. Pero entonces, después de unos pocos minutos, algo parecía sucederle al espacio vacío en la página. Un nombre nuevo apareció en donde no había nada segundos antes. Harry sintió su corazón martillando en su pecho cuando leyó: "Abbott, Dorotha. Doge, Hazel. _Dumbledore, Ariana. _Sprout, Demeter. Zeller, Amaryllis.

¡Ella había estado ahí! Ariana Dumbledore estuvo en Hogwarts por unos pocos días en 1896, antes de que su nombre fuera borrado de los registros del colegio. _«__Ariana Dumbledore asistió a Hogwarts por siete días, justo como Sally-Anne__»._

—Sigamos avanzando en el tiempo y veamos si pasa lo mismo con los registros del otoño de 1991 —dijo Hermione impacientemente. La chica alejó el giratiempo del libro, y Harry observó fascinado cómo el nombre _Ariana Dumbledore _se desvanecía lentamente de la hoja sin dejar rastro alguno.

Hermione pasó las páginas del libro velozmente hasta que encontró el año 1991. Un total de nueve nombres aparecieron debajo del encabezado "Estudiantes de primer año, Hufflepuff". Estaban escritos los nombres de cinco muchachos, seguidos por los nombres de cuatro chicas. ¿Pero no había allí un espacio vacío también, entre Megan Jones y Leanne Robinson?

Hermione colocó el giratiempo sobre la lista otra vez y lo giró. Harry contuvo la respiración. ¿Qué nombre aparecería ahora en la lista? ¿Sally-Anne Perks o Ariana Dumbledore?

Lentamente, como si una mano invisible estuviese escribiendo, un nuevo nombre apareció en la lista: _"Sally-Anne Perks"._

—Mira —susurró Hermione—: el nombre está entre comillas. Ninguno de los otros nombres lo está —ella estaba en lo correcto; pequeñas comillas podían ser vistas junto al nombre, como si el antiguo libro se sintiese obligado a anotar aquello puesto que no creía que ese fuera el verdadero nombre de la chica.

—Mire el margen, señorita —chilló Dobby. Y en efecto, en el margen apareció una pequeña marca de tinta, casi lo suficientemente pequeña para no verla, que consistía en dos letras: AD. ¿Esas eran las verdaderas iniciales de Sally-Anne, o eran las iniciales de la persona que registró el nombre?

Sin previo aviso, un fuerte "crack" sonó en la silenciosa habitación, y Harry y Hermione miraron alrededor, sorprendidos. Dobby ya no se hallaba a su lado. ¿Dónde había ido?

Al instante, la puerta se abrió, y la profesora McGonagall entró a la oficina acompañada por Snape. Harry sintió que se encogía.

—Una teoría muy interesante, Severus —le decía McGonagall—, pero no creo que la poción Multijugos tenga el mismo efecto en gatos que en humanos. Pero por supuesto que estoy dispuesta a ayudarte si lo necesitas…

Ella se interrumpió secamente cuando vio a Harry y Hermione.

—Oh…

El profesor de pociones, que iba vestido de negro, observó a los dos Gryffindor con algo de interés.

—Parece que tenemos a un par de intrusos en nuestras manos —dijo despacio—. Creí que solías bloquear muy bien tu puerta, Minerva.

—Yo… Sí, lo hago. Potter, Granger, no entiendo cómo lograron entrar acá.

_«__Ahora estamos en un problema__»__, _pensó Harry, _«__ni si quiera Hermione puede sacarnos de éste problema__»._

_Pero como después pudo comprobar, estaba equivocado. Sin dudarlo por un momento, Hermione sonrió a los dos profesores. Hasta parecía contenta de verlos, de hecho, como si recién hubiese recibido crédito extra de parte de ellos, en lugar de haber sido descubierta husmeando en su oficina mientras tomaban el té. _

Un momento antes, hubo un brillo triunfante en los ojos de Snape, y Harry esperaba un castigo particularmente molesto para ellos por haberlos descubierto con las manos en la masa. Pero al instante el brillo se desvaneció lentamente mientras veía la confiada sonrisa de Hermione.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué quiere decir todo esto, señorita Granger? —preguntó la profesora McGonagall.

—Nosotros sólo estamos haciendo nuestros deberes, profesora —dijo Hermione amablemente.

—_¿Deberes? _—ahora sonaba el familiar sarcasmo de la voz de Snape—. Y ahora dígame, señorita Granger, ¿qué profesor de Hogwarts requiere que usted irrumpa en su oficina durante su ausencia?

—Usted, señor —replicó Hermione dulcemente.

—Que yo… ¿Qué? —Ahora había una expresión de perplejidad en el pálido rostro de Snape—. Señorita Granger, ¿ha perdido acaso el sentido común?

—Nosotros simplemente completábamos la asignación de crédito adicional que nos dio al comienzo del curso, señor —dijo Hermione inocentemente.

—¿Asignación de crédito extra? —Snape la miraba sin comprender.

—Sí, profesor. Yo le pregunté a usted si alguna vez había sido descubierto algún error en los libros de texto de Hogwarts. Después de quitarle cinco puntos a Gryffindor por haberle hecho esa pregunta, usted dijo que si un estudiante pudiese demostrar que había alguna información errónea en uno de nuestros libros, usted premiaría a dicho estudiante con veinticinco puntos para su casa.

—Ya veo… —la expresión en los oscuros ojos de Snape era difícil de leer. Por un absurdo momento, Harry pudo haber jurado que era diversión, pero deshizo la bizarra idea a un lado—. Y, ¿qué error logró identificar, señorita Granger, entrando en la oficina de un profesor sin permiso? —preguntó Snape suavemente.

—Dos errores, señor —replicó Hermione gentilmente—. Primero, que en realidad _es _posible aparecerse dentro de Hogwarts.

—¿Apareció dentro de mi oficina? —dijo McGonagall totalmente desconcertada—. Pero ustedes dos son muy jóvenes para aparecerse, y no han aprendido _cómo _hacerlo.

—En realidad, no nos hemos aparecido en su oficina por nuestra propia cuenta, profesora —añadió Harry apresuradamente—; alguien más apareció en su oficina por nuestra sugerencia, y esa persona abrió la puerta bloqueada desde adentro por nosotros y entonces pudimos confirmar que la aparición realmente es posible aquí. Nosotros… nosotros no quisimos que más estudiantes observaran la aparición, como verá, para no tener que dar explicaciones, entonces creímos que era mejor que alguien se apareciera dentro la oficina de un profesor cuando creyéramos es estaba completamente vacío.

—¿De verdad? —la profesora McGonagall lo miró pensativamente por un instante—. Bueno, eso _explicaría _cómo pudieron entrar en mi oficina a pesar del poderoso hechizo para bloquear la puerta, supongo. Pero, ¿_quién _apareció dentro del colegio, y cómo?

—Un elfo doméstico, profesora —dijo Harry—. La magia de los elfos domésticos es diferente de la de los magos, así que ellos son capaces de vencer algunos de los encantamientos puestos dentro del castillo. Pero por favor, profesora, nosotros no queremos que ese elfo en particular se meta en problemas y tenga que castigarse a sí mismo, así que no daremos su nombre.

—¿Un elfo domestico? —ahora Snape estaba interesado—. Sí… Supongo que eso puede ser posible. Quizá _hay _una excepción a la regla general sobre la aparición dentro de Hogwarts, después de todo. ¡No lo divulguen! Imagínese que uno de los seguidores del Señor Tenebroso deseara asesinarlo, Señor Potter; todo lo que él haría sería ordenarle a un elfo doméstico aparecer en la Torre de Gryffindor y apuñalarlo mientras duerme…

Su mirada se posó en Harry por un momento, y Harry tuvo la incómoda sensación de que Snape estaba visualizando la trágica noche en su mente.

—No creo que los seguidores de quien-ustedes-saben estén suficientemente interesados en la vida de sus elfos domésticos como para preocuparse sobre sus poderes mágicos, señor —exclamó Hermione fríamente.

Snape la miró por un momento.

—Quizá está en lo correcto. Sin embargo, debería de avisarle de ello al director. Y, ¿cuál fue el segundo error que encontró en los textos del colegio, señorita Granger?

Hermione señaló el antiguo libro abierto que reposaba sobre el escritorio de McGonagall.

—Los registros del colegio, señor. _Historia de Hogwarts _indica claramente que los estudiantes son siempre seleccionados en números iguales a las cuatro casas todos los años. Pero encontramos dos años en los que falta una estudiante en la casa de Hufflepuff, en 1896 y 1991.

—Ya veo. 1896 _y _1991 —McGonagall ahora sonreía. Entonces captó la mirada de Snape y dijo rápidamente—: Bueno, a pesar de que los dos son muy listos, no puedo permitirles entrar a mi oficina sin permiso, o tomar nuestro libro confidencial de los registros del colegio sin mi consentimiento. Así que serán diez puntos menos para Gryffindor.

—_¿Diez puntos? _¿Por entrar sin permiso a tu oficina? No puedes estar hablando en serio, Minerva —Snape la miraba molesto.

La profesora McGonagall lo miró sobre sus anteojos.

—Diez puntos, Severus. Un golpe para la casa de Gryffindor, por supuesto, pero me atreveré a decir que al final los puntos extras que le prometiste a la señorita Granger nos ayudarán a ganar la copa de la casa.

Snape les lanzó una mirada de odio profundo a Harry y a Hermione.

—De acuerdo, cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor —dijo con los dientes apretados—. Menos un punto por la cortaba torcida, señor Potter.

—Será mejor que se vayan ahora, jóvenes —dijo la profesora McGonagall rápidamente—. Ahora, Severus, sobre la poción…

Harry y Hermione abandonaron la habitación antes de que Snape pudiese pensar en otra manera de quitarles puntos. Cuando cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos, escucharon la voz de Snape:

—Un hecho curioso, a propósito, lo de los nombres de las estudiantes de Hufflepuff en dos años. Es casi como si esas estudiantes se hubieran desvanecido del colegio.

Y oyeron la respuesta de la profesora McGonagall detrás de la gruesa puerta de roble:

—Un hecho muy curioso, Severus.

...

Harry tomó la mano de Hermione.

—Veamos si la profesora Sprout ha regresado de tomar té.

—Supongo que está en alguno de los invernaderos —dijo Hermione distraídamente—. Snape tiene razón, Harry, tú corbata _está _muy torcida. A ver, déjame…

—Me gusta llevar la corbata torcida —contestó Harry impacientemente—. Hermione, una de las chicas que fue seleccionada en Hufflepuff con Ariana Dumbledore se llamaba Demeter Sprout. Quizá está relacionada con la profesora Sprout. Vamos a investigar.

Encontraron a la profesora Sprout en un invernadero lejano. Aparentemente, estaba cuidando de un pequeño árbol torcido con unas grandes conchas azules plateadas.

Ella les dio un saludo alegre con una mano extremadamente sucia.

—¡Hola, ahí están! Ustedes dos han llegado en el momento adecuado; éste árbol barnacle está a punto de estallar.

—¿Árbol barnacle? —Harry miró dudoso las relucientes conchas. Una a una, las conchas comenzaron a temblar. Entonces, las dos mitades de cada concha se partieron lentamente, y pequeños picos comenzaron a empujar hacia afuera de las conchas. En poco tiempo, el árbol estaba cubierto de decenas de húmedos y desaliñados pequeños polluelos.

Harry extendió una mano y toco uno con suavidad. La pequeña ave lo miró con sus brillantes y negros ojos y le dio un afectuoso apretón con el pico en el dedo.

—¡Gansos barnacle! —exclamó Hermione—. Son extraordinariamente raros. ¿Cómo se las arregló para conseguir un árbol barnacle, profesora?

La profesora Sprout sonrió a la vez que tomaba una caja con gusanos dentro y comenzaba a dar de comer a las aves.

—Mi hermana me los envió desde la isla en donde ella vive. Aún hay unos pocos árboles barnacle por allí. Gran parte de mi familia ha amado siempre a las plantas y los árboles.

—¿Profesora? —inquirió Harry tímidamente—. Nosotros vinimos para preguntarle acerca de un miembro de su familia. Encontramos una referencia de una estudiante de Hogwarts en el pasado, una chica llamada Demeter Sprout. Ella estaba en Hufflepuff.

La profesora Sprout lo vio con un destello en los ojos.

—¡Mi tía abuela Demeter! Sí, de hecho, ella estaba en Hufflepuff, tal como yo. Todavía recuerdo lo contenta que estaba cuando le dije que me habían seleccionado también a Hufflepuff, su vieja casa. Desafortunadamente, ella falleció antes de que pudiese ser jefa de la casa. Una lástima, ¡nos hubiésemos sentido tan orgullosos!

—¿Ella no le contó alguna historia sobre los estudiantes que estaban en Hufflepuff aquél año? —preguntó Harry amablemente.

La profesora Sprout puso la caja con los gusanos lejos y se limpió las manos con su delantal.

—Oh, querido, sí. Oh, ¡las cosas que me contó de aquellos días! —ella rió—. La pequeña Augusta Moon pudo haberle enseñado una cosa o dos a los gemelos Weasley sobre hacer bromas, aparentemente. ¡Solía ser tan terrible! Eso fue antes de que se convirtiera en la Señora Longbottom, por supuesto. La abuela de Neville es toda una dama solemne en estos días.

—Profesora, ¿usted recuerda que su tía abuela mencionara a la hermana del director, Ariana Dumbledore? —Harry contuvo la respiración.

—¿Ariana Dumbledore? —la profesora Sprout se quedó en silencio por un momento. Entonces, murmuró—: me gustaría saber en dónde escucharon acerca de _ella._

—Ella dejó Hogwarts repentinamente, ¿no? —añadió Hermione inocentemente—. Igual que Sally-Anne Perks.

—¿Sally-Anne Perks? ¿Quién es ella? —la profesora Sprout sonó vagamente perpleja—. Yo nunca he escuchado acerca de _ella, _pero Ariana Dumbledore en cambio sí dejo la escuela repentinamente, pobre niña.

Suspiró y agitó su cabeza.

—No creo que al director le gustara saber que ustedes me preguntaron por Ariana; es un asunto muy doloroso para él. Así que esto es sólo entre nosotros, ¿de acuerdo? Parece que nadie más recuerda a Ariana. Más yo me acuerdo de su nombre, claro está, por las historias que mi tía abuela me solía contar. Ariana era una dulce niña pequeña, pero ella sufría mucho por una enfermedad mental. Tuvo un terrible accidente poco después de haber llegado aquí, y su familia decidió sacarla del colegio. Aparentemente, un grupo de chicos la habían estado molestando a ella y a su amiga Amaryllis, y Ariana se puso furiosa. Ella perdió por completo el control de su magia e hirió gravemente a uno de los chicos, Cygnus Black. Por lo que he oído hablar de él, me atrevería a decir que se merecía lo que le pasó, pero la familia de Dumbledore encontró muy peligroso dejarla aquí más tiempo. Así que ella sólo estuvo aquí durante una semana, pobre chica. Ella murió pocos años después. ¡Qué triste fue eso! ¡Ella era muy pequeña todavía! Tenía los ojos azules, al igual que su hermano Albus…

—¿Cómo?... ¿Usted cómo sabe cómo lucía ella? —Harry frunció el ceño—. ¿Su tía abuela se la describió? ¿O la llegó a ver en alguna foto?

La profesora Sprout negó tristemente con la cabeza.

—Oh, vi su retrato, de hecho.

—¿Hay un retrato de Ariana? ¿Dónde? —Harry sintió que su corazón se aceleraba—. ¿Es aquí? ¿En Hogwarts?

—No, no, está en Cabeza de Puerco, un pub de Hogsmeade, en una de las habitaciones de arriba —la profesora Sprout suspiró—. Pobre Albus. Debió ser una terrible pérdida.

—Ya veo… —susurró Harry—. Muchas gracias, profesora. Nosotros dos deberíamos irnos ya.

—Cuando quieran, queridos. Los gansos barnacles estarán listos para separarse del árbol mañana; deberían de volver mañana y verlos aprender a volar —ella sonrió—. No todo el mundo tiene la oportunidad de ver crecer a estas criaturas, ya saben.

...

Comenzaba a oscurecer cuando Harry y Hermione salían de Honeydukes bajo la capa invisible, emprendiendo el rumbo a Cabeza de Puerco. Harry esperaba que Hermione dijera que debían hacer sus deberes, pero ella se deslizó velozmente bajo la capa con él y lo acompañó.

Cabeza de Puerco estaba lleno de una extraña variedad de clientes, muchos de ellos encapuchados o envueltos en sus capas. Harry se dio cuenta de que algunos rostros resultaban grotescos, como si por sus venas corriera sangre de duende y otras criaturas mágicas. Harry y Hermione atravesaron la habitación en puntillas, aún invisibles bajo la capa, y encontraron las escaleras que los dirigirían a las habitaciones de arriba. Sus pisadas crujían bajo sus pies, pero los clientes de Cabeza de Puerco parecían más preocupados de sus propios asuntos.

Al llegar a la cima de las escaleras, se hallaban en una habitación de aspecto lúgubre. Encima de una chimenea apagada estaba colgado el retrato de una pequeña chica rubia, y Harry la miró, sin aliento.

_Sally-Anne Perks. _Ella le dirigió la misma dulce y aturdida mirada que el día de la selección.

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? —preguntó el retrato con voz suave.

_Harry se quitó la capa invisible y observó el rostro familiar de la chica._

—¿Ariana Dumbledore? —susurró.

El retrato asintió.

—Qué lindo es ver a alguien —dijo ella dulcemente—. Me estaba aburriendo.

—Ariana… —Harry trató de mantener su voz firme—. Nosotros somos estudiantes de Hogwarts. ¿Alguna vez fuiste a Hogwarts, Ariana?

La chica en el retrató lo miró algo nerviosa.

—Sólo por un corto tiempo. Tuve un accidente, verás, y me dijeron que debía irme. Amaryllis lloró y lloró, pero ellos dijeron que era para mantenerme a salvo.

—¿Alguna vez regresaste a Hogwarts, Ariana? —preguntó Hermione gentilmente.

—¿Que si regresé? —el retrato de Ariana la miró confundida—. No, nunca regresé a Hogwarts después del accidente. Albus si fue, sin embargo, y Aberforth. Desearía haber podido ir con ellos… —su expresión se hacía cada vez más anhelante.

Harry sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas. _«__Ésta es Sally-Anne, la misma que vi durante el sorteo, y aún así Ariana dice que nunca regresó a Hogwarts desde 1896… ¿Cómo es esto posible?__»_

—Ariana —susurró—, no entiendo esto. No entiendo nada sobre Sally-Anne…

El pálido rostro de Ariana se iluminó.

—Oh, ¿sabes acerca de Sally-Anne Perks?

—¿Qué…? —Harry la observó atento—. Ariana, ¿Qué sabes tú acerca de Sally-Anne Perks?

Ariana echó un vistazo por toda la habitación, para asegurarse de que nadie más pudiese oír. Entonces, dijo en un susurro:

—No le digan a nadie. _Yo soy Sally-Anne Perks._

Harry sintió a Hermione temblando a su lado, y puso un brazo alrededor de ella. Hermione miró el retrato, hacia el pálido rostro.

—Pero creí que eras Ariana Dumbledore —dijo con voz ronca—, ¿cómo puedes ser Sally-Anne si tu eres Ariana?

El retrato rió.

—Divertido, ¿no? Albus no quiere que yo hable de esto. El solía ponerse tan enojado cuando yo pretendía ser Sally-Anne. Pero fue algo así como un juego divertido, ya ven. Yo vi a los niños muggles en el pueblo donde vivía fingiendo ser magos, inventando toda clase de hechizos por su propia cuenta. Entonces, creí que tal vez sería divertido fingir ser una muggle. Yo solía hacerles creer que yo era una pequeña niña normal que vivía en una casa no-mágica. Me hice entonces mi propio nombre muggle: Sally-Anne Perks. Pensé que sonaba como un lindo nombre muggle. Pero a Albus no le gustaba cuando yo pretendía ser una muggle; el dijo que eso era indigno.

Sus ojos denotaron una ligera expresión melancólica y pensativa.

—Creo que fue un bonito juego, Ariana —dijo Hermione gentilmente, y Ariana sonrió feliz.

—Ariana —susurró Harry—, ¿alguna vez pretendiste que Sally-Anne haya ido a Hogwarts?

—¿A Hogwarts? —Ariana negó con la cabeza—. No, eso habría sido una tontería. Ella era una muggle, así que no podía haber ido a Hogwarts.

—¡Pero yo la vi en Hogwarts! —estalló Harry—. Ella fue seleccionada en Hufflepuff, y lucía exactamente igual a ti…

Los gentiles ojos azules de Ariana lo observaban perplejos.

—Pero eso no es posible —repuso suavemente—, yo sólo pretendía ser Sally-Anne. Ella nunca fue una persona real.

—Pero yo _la vi…_

—Quizá —dijo Ariana soñadoramente—, eres un pequeño desequilibrado como yo. Será mejor que lo mantengas en secreto, o te mandarán a casa al igual que hicieron conmigo.

-.-.-

_¡Me pasó algo HORRIBLE! Tenía aproximadamente unas tres cuartas partes de este capítulo traducido, cuando en eso vino un maravilloso amigo mío, ¡y lo borró el muy troll! Junto a varias cosas de la universidad… ¿Cómo no lo maté? Supongo que porque es ilegal… Así que tuve que iniciar de nuevo mis cosas de la uni (al menos no borró tantas) y comenzar otra vez la traducción._

_Como sea, este capítulo en particular me gusta bastante, así que bueno, ¡espero que lo hayan disfrutado!_

_También debo avisar que me iré de viaje por unos días, así que no tendré computadora hasta dentro de unas dos semanas, aún así, trataré de adelantar todo lo que pueda antes de irme, de modo que sea cosa de llegar, terminar rápido, hacer las correcciones y subir el próximo capítulo._

_¡Los __**reviews **__alegraran el día para esta traductora!_

_Bye!_


	5. Chapter 5

Cabeza de Puerco parecía aún más sombrío de lo normal en la profundidad de la noche. Harry y Hermione trazaron su curso, invisibles, a través del laberinto de mesas y bancos desvencijados, hacia la puerta. Habían llegado más invitados, pero la atmósfera en el pub era todavía de tristeza y desamparo. Algo de la gran sala mal iluminada le pareció antinatural a Harry. Por un momento, no podía mover su dedo; entonces, se dio cuenta de que debería de haber un intenso murmullo de voces en un lugar que estaba tan concurrido durante esa fría noche. En cambio, un pesado silencio melancólico inundaba la habitación, roto únicamente por los susurros y algún ocasional golpe de un vaso contra la mesa.

Dos figuras oscuras se hallaban inclinadas en una mesa retirada en una esquina. Pero, ¿no eran esos…?

—¡Mira ahí! —susurró Harry en el oído de Hermione—. En la esquina. ¡Snape y Lupin! ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? ¿Quién hubiera creído que ellos eran amigos fuera del colegio?

—Me parece que no se ven especialmente amigables —murmuró Hermione en respuesta.

Caminaron silenciosamente debajo de la capa hacia la esquina en donde estaban sentados los dos hombres bebiendo Whiskey de fuego. Snape y Lupin se hablaban en susurros el uno al otro, a pesar de que la mesa de al lado estaba desocupada. Harry y Hermione se deslizaron en silencio y tomaron asiento en la mesa vacía. Harry se aseguró de que estaban completamente cubiertos por la capa. Snape se quedó estático por un momento. Volteó rápido y miró en su dirección. Pero luego, aparentemente seguro de que nadie estaba cerca, se dirigió de nuevo hacia Lupin. Hermione tenía razón; aquella no parecía ser una conversación muy amigable.

—¿Así que esperas que yo me crea que no sabes nada acerca del paradero de Sirius Black? Él fue uno de tus mejores amigos en el colegio. ¿O es que crees que lo he olvidado? —La voz de Snape sonaba especialmente hostil.

¿El traidor de Sirius Black había sido amigo de Lupin? Harry trató de imaginar al desgarbado profesor riendo en el Gran Salón con el convicto de mirada salvaje que había visto en los anuncios. Pero quizá aquello tenía sentido; Black y Lupin habían sido amigos de su padre, por lo tanto ellos debieron ser muy cercanos también. Harry trató de imaginar cómo se sintió Lupin cuando supo que su amigo era un asesino y un traidor. Se estremeció. No era de extrañar que Lupin se viera tan cansado y agobiado esos días, ¡con un traidor suelto!

Lupin tomó un largo trago de su Whiskey de fuego y fulminó a Snape con la mirada. Su voz sonó pastosa, como si hubiese estado bebiendo por mucho rato.

—Sirius y yo fuimos amigos cercanos en el colegio, si, pero nuestra amistad tomó un giro drástico cuando él delató a James y Lily Potter con Voldemort y causó sus muertes. ¿O has olvidado esa parte? Puedo asegurarte que lo mataré con mis propias manos en el momento que lo vea.

—Me pregunto… —dijo Snape despacio. Sonaba curiosamente serio.

Lupin suspiró profundamente.

—Escucha, Severus, entiendo que estas preocupado por asegurarte de que Harry esté a salvo ahora que Black está suelto, pero por favor entiende que tu y yo estamos el mismo lado. Gracias por invitarme el trago, aunque ahora sepa que tu intención era simplemente sonsacarme.

De pronto, frunció el seño y miró dentro de su vaso.

—Espera un minuto. ¿Pusiste verisaterum en mi bebida?

—Por supuesto que no —respondió Snape suavemente.

Lupin sacudió la cabeza con cansancio.

—No hay necesidad de éste interrogatorio, te lo aseguro. La sospecha de que yo hubiese ayudado de alguna manera a Sirius Black es absurda. ¡Por Dios, Severus! ¿No sabes cuánto significa Harry para mí? Yo iría a donde sea para mantenerlo a salvo de cualquier traidor o asesino.

—Apenas y lo conociste hace cinco meses —dijo Snape fríamente—. Se me hace difícil creer que te has apegado tanto al mocoso en tan poco tiempo.

Lupin sacudió la cabeza y bebió de su Whiskey de fuego.

—Puede que conociera a Harry recientemente —susurró—, pero para mí es como si lo conociera de toda la vida. La primera vez que vi a Harry, creí que estaba alucinando. Aún tengo una foto de James, tomada cuando él tenía trece, la misma edad que tiene Harry ahora. La primera vez que vi a Harry, pensé por un momento que él _era _James…

Debajo de la capa, Harry pudo escuchar a Hermione sollozar bruscamente. Afortunadamente, los dos profesores estaban muy inmersos en su conversación como para oírla.

—El _es _James, ¿no? Un arrogante y negligente como su padre —la voz de Snape sonaba ahora como un gruñido. Pero entonces, el profesor de pociones añadió, suavemente, casi como una reflexión—: Pero sus ojos son tan parecidos a los de su madre… ¿Nunca lo has notado, Remus?

Los dos hombres se miraron el uno al otro por encima de la mesa. Pareció ocurrir algo entre ellos que Harry no podía entender. Entonces, Lupin puso su mano sobre el brazo de Snape y susurró:

—Nadie puede traer de vuelta a los muertos, Severus.

—Supongo que no —a Harry le pareció ver que le temblaba la mano al profesor de pociones, mientras éste elevaba su copa hacia sus labios para beber un trago.

Lupin llamó con la mano al camarero, quién fue y golpeó las bebidas contra la mesa sin decir palabra alguna. Cuando el camarero estuvo fuera del alcance del oído, Lupin dijo quedamente:

—El otro día, Harry me preguntó sobre resucitar a los muertos.

Snape arqueó las cejas.

—¿De veras? Tomando interés en las artes oscuras, ¿eh?

Lupin sonrió un poco.

—El trató de disfrazar su pregunta con un acertijo, pero creo que en realidad estaba tratando de preguntarme si hay manera de traer a los muertos de vuelta a la vida. Me tomó algo de tiempo darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Pobre muchacho… Debe ser muy desesperante y difícil para él, crecer sin sus padres. Sus parientes muggles son muy desagradables, lo entiendo.

—¿De verdad? No sabía eso —Snape parecía sorprendido—. Me pregunto por qué el director nunca me lo había mencionado.

—Quizá —dijo Lupin, mirando al otro profesor a través de la mesa—, el profesor Dumbledore tenía la impresión de que no te importaba.

—Ya veo —no se percibía alguna emoción en la suave voz de Snape. El simplemente miró dentro de su trago como si fuese una poción particularmente fascinante.

—No puedo culpar a Harry del deseo de tener a los padres que nunca conoció, por querer averiguar si hay alguna magia que los pueda traer de vuelta. ¡Si tan sólo la hubiera! Pero ambos sabemos que no hay un poder en la tierra que pueda derrotar a la muerte —Lupin bebió profundamente de su copa—. Si fuese posible traer a los muertos de vuelta, supongo que todos lo haríamos.

—Supongo que si lo haríamos —dijo Snape quedamente y vació su copa.

...

El sol se ponía y el cielo lucía rojo sangre en el horizonte cuando Harry y Hermione salieron a enfrentar el frío viento de la noche.

—Así que la pequeña niña pálida que vi que seleccionaron en Hufflepuff era simplemente un producto de la imaginación de una niña fallecida —Harry trató de mantener su voz firme—. Quizá yo soy un demente, después de todo…

Él sintió la mano de Hermione rozando la suya debajo de la capa. Su voz sonaba tranquila cuando contestó:

—No seas absurdo, Harry. El nombre Sally-Anne apareció cuando usamos los registros del colegio con el giratiempo, ¿o no? ¿Cómo podrían los registros del colegio mostrar a una niña imaginaria? ¿Y cómo podría una pequeña niña que sólo es una fantasía dejar un espacio en blanco en el Mapa de los Merodeadores? _Hubo _alguien en Hogwarts que se hacía llamar a sí misma Sally-Anne dos años atrás, y ella fue seleccionada en Hufflepuff. _Tiene _que haber una explicación lógica para todo esto. Deberíamos sentarnos y pensar en todo esto por un momento.

Harry se sintió extrañamente reconfortado con la tranquila postura de Hermione. Algo en su lógica desapasionada parecía tan suave como la brisa que acariciaba sus mejillas.

Hermione lo llevó a un banco afuera de Honeydukes. La ventana de la tienda de dulces aún estaba iluminada, aunque a esa hora había pocos clientes. La ventana mágica se veía atractiva y brillante con la oscuridad que se apoderaba del pueblo. La calle estaba vacía. _Aunque no estamos aquí, _pensó Harry, _somos invisibles, desvanecidos debajo de la capa, sólo dos voces sin cuerpo en una noche de otoño…_

—Intentemos pensar lógicamente sobre esto —dijo Hermione gentilmente a su lado—. La chica que viste dos años atrás, la niña que fue seleccionada en Hufflepuff bajo el nombre "Sally-Anne", lucía como Ariana Dumbledore. Y Ariana dijo que ella solía hacerse pasar por una chica llamada Sally-Anne Perks. Así que parecería tener sentido, por lo tanto, que Sally-Anne y Ariana son la misma persona.

—Pero el retrato de Ariana dijo que Sally-Anne nunca fue real —susurró Harry—. Todo el mundo me ha dicho que Sally-Anne no fue real, que yo me la imaginé. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Ron, los estudiantes de Hufflepuff… Al principio creí que eran ellos los que estaban equivocados. Pero ahora incluso _la mismísima Sally-Anne _dice que Sally-Anne no fue real… —Harry sacudió la cabeza, desconcertado.

—Pero tú viste a Sally-Anne Perks en Hogwarts, Harry, y Myrtle la llorona y algunos otros fantasmas. _Alguien _estuvo en Hogwarts bajo el nombre de Sally-Anne. Y quién sea que haya sido esta Sally-Anne Perks, ella recordaba a Amaryllis, la amiga de Ariana —continuó Hermione con calma—. Y ella se sabía los pasillos de Hogwarts mejor de lo que cualquier otro nuevo estudiante debería. Sally-Anne lucía exactamente igual a Ariana, recordaba a la amiga de Ariana, y llevaba un nombre inventado por Ariana. ¿No tiene sentido, entonces, asumir que de alguna manera ella era Ariana? Y aún así, ¿cómo podría ella serlo? Después de todo, Ariana murió noventa años atrás…

Hermione tocó la cadena de oro en su cuello.

—¿Qué tal si Ariana tuvo un giratiempo como este? —susurró ella—. ¿Podrá haber podido de alguna manera viajar a través del tiempo? Quizá ella dejó Hogwarts en 1896 y llegó, momentos después, a Hogwarts en 1991. El viaje en el tiempo podría explicar su confusión, y tal vez también por eso Sally-Anne se desvaneció de Hogwarts después de pasar aquí sólo una semana. McGonagall me advirtió de lo peligroso que es viajar muy lejos en el tiempo, ya que el tiempo puede comenzar a desmoronarse a sí mismo. Pero, ¿qué tal si el giratiempo, en lugar del tiempo, se deshizo? Quizá Ariana viajó tan lejos hacia el futuro que comenzó a desmoronarse, a desparecer. Tal vez Ariana simplemente no pertenecía a este tiempo…

Harry pensó en ello por un momento. Se imaginó la pequeña niña del retrato parada aún en el medio del Gran Salón, con el tiempo girando a su alrededor…

—Pero, ¿por qué _este _tiempo? —sacudió su cabeza lentamente—. Si Ariana estaba viajando al futuro, ¿por qué viajaría noventa y cinco años al futuro? ¿Por qué noventa y cinco y no cien? ¿O noventa y nueve?

Hermione frunció un poco el entrecejo.

—Nunca pensé en eso. Noventa y cinco años… Noventa y nueve es el producto de dos números mágicos, nueve y once, y el cien es un diez, un número de _tetractys, _multiplicado por sí mismo. Noventa y cinco parece ser un número aleatorio sin significado alguno.

—Pero nada significativo pasó en Hogwarts en 1991, ¿no?

—Oh, no lo sé, Harry —Hermione sonrió un poco—. ¿No fue ese el año en el que el famoso Niño Que Vivió vino a Hogwarts?

—¿Sugieres que ella vino a Hogwarts para _conocerme? _Pero nunca la conocí o hablé con ella…

—No —dijo Hermione pensativamente—, pero tú la _recuerdas…_

—Pero Ariana Dumbledore está muerta —susurró Harry—, ella falleció hace noventa años. Ella _no puede _haber viajado a través del tiempo. No puedes viajar por el tiempo después de morir, ¿no? E incluso su retrato dijo que ella nunca regresó a Hogwarts después del accidente que causó.

—El retrato, sí —Hermione permaneció en silencio por un momento. Luego comentó pensativamente—: Pero su retrato no es una persona real después de todo, Harry. Un retrato sólo recuerda lo que le pasó a la persona mientras esa persona estaba viva. Así que un retrato no sería capaz de recordar que pasó después…

—¿Después de su muerte? —Harry se estremeció. _¿Había _Sally-Anne sido Ariana, devuelta a la vida?—. Pero no hay manera de resucitar a los muertos, ¿no? —contestó vacilante—. Incluso la piedra filosofal puede únicamente prolongar la vida, pero no resucitar a alguien… —una repentina imagen apareció vívidamente en su mente: un hombre de dos caras que por un lado era el tímido Quirrel y que del otro lado era Voldemort, de pie delante de él en una cámara subterránea. ¿No se había desvanecido Voldemort por años antes de intentar matar a Harry, deambulando sin un cuerpo en paraderos desconocidos antes de toparse al tartamudo profesor de Hogwarts? El necesitaba la piedra filosofal para seguir vivo, y con un cuerpo propio. ¿Había sido Ariana un espíritu ambulante también, volviendo a tener un cuerpo gracias a la piedra filosofal? No, Ariana Dumbledore había muerto, no sólo se había desvanecido. O eso era lo que todo el mundo creía…

—De acuerdo, tal vez Sally-Anne no fue Ariana como tal, puesto que la misma falleció. Pero a lo mejor Sally-Anne era una memoria de Ariana traída a la vida —replicó Hermione suavemente—. Sabemos que los muertos pueden permanecer entre los vivos de ciertas maneras: como fantasmas, como retratos, fotografías, cromos de rana de chocolate…

Se dieron vuelta y vieron los coloridos rayos provenientes de la ventana de la tienda de dulces detrás de ellos. Una fuente de chocolate burbujeaba alegremente en el medio de la tienda, rodeada de un Hogsmeade miniatura tallado totalmente en chocolate. Unos dementores de regaliz parecían aterrados con el chocolate que salpicaba. Acogedoras tiendas y dulces cabañas se veían atestadas de una fina capa de azúcar que se parecía a la nieve de afuera. Pero las estaciones estaban mezcladas; había flores de colores detrás de una valla de mentas confitadas. Las ranas de chocolate saltaban alegremente por las calles, cuyos adoquines multicolores estaban hechos de Grageas de Todos los Sabores. Había una colección de cromos de ranas de chocolate que a Ron le hubiese encantado tener. El cromo de Dumbledore estaba entre ellos; parecía tener una animada conversación con los cromos de John Dee y Gesar de Ling, todos ellos estaban riendo como si alguien hubiese acabado de decir un chiste excelente.

Pero las figuras de los grandes magos en los cromos de las ranas de chocolate nunca hablaban con sus dueños; Harry lo sabía bastante bien. Dumbledore no estaba en aquella tienda, pero ahí estaba esa imagen en el cartón que estaba hechizada para que el hombrecito adentro se pareciera al director de Hogwarts. Un cromo de una rana de chocolate era una simple representación de una persona, nada más. La fotografía de un mago requería magia más avanzada que la de un cromo de una rana de chocolate; la fotografía captura a la persona en el momento en el que la foto fue tomada. Una persona que posa para una foto puede moverse, sonreír o fruncir el ceño. Pero un retrato era creado con magia aún más avanzada; un retrato podía hablar con la voz de la persona, tener conversaciones con los vivos, y recordar fragmentos de la vida de la persona.

—Me pregunto —dijo él lentamente—, si existe una magia similar a la que se hace para que los retratos hablen y recuerden, sólo que aún más avanzada… Algo que le permitiera a la persona recordar como caminar entre los vivos, en tres dimensiones, en lugar de estar atrapado en un lienzo plano…

—Pero el sombrero seleccionador dijo que Sally-Anne estaba viva, que no era un retrato… ¿Qué otra magia hay, Harry, que pueda traer recuerdos a la vida? —Hermione sonaba confundida ahora.

Harry miraba el brillante escaparate de la tienda. La oscura calle vacía detrás de ellos se reflejaba en la ventana, chocando la oscuridad de la noche con los alegres colores de la tienda. Harry se sacó la capa invisible de encima y buscó su propio reflejo en el vidrio. ¡Ahí estaba! Su rostro se cernía indistintamente, como un fantasma, entre las ranas de chocolate y los paquetes de dulces. Su cabello oscuro y desordenado, sus lentes… ¿Su rostro? Se miró más de cerca. _No, _pensó, _no es mi rostro. Es el rostro de mi padre. Veo el reflejo de James Potter en la ventana. __No puedo ver claramente el color de mis ojos en el vidrio, quizá porque mis ojos son azules, en lugar de verdes… Mi cabello cae sobre mi cicatriz, tal vez porque no hay cicatriz. Quizá este no es mi reflejo, sino el de mi padre…_

Extendió la mano, vacilante, y tocó su reflejo en el vidrio. _Estoy tocando el reflejo de mi padre. ¿Quién dice que no puedes traer a los muertos de vuelta? Soy la memoria de mi padre, reflejado en ésta ventana mágica…_

De pronto, se quedó paralizado. Se quedó mirando, hipnotizado, su propia imagen en el vidrio. Trazó la cara en la ventana con su temblorosa mano, y su reflejo extendió su mano de vuelta.

—¿Harry? —Hermione susurró su nombre—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué buscas ahí?

—Mi padre —respondió Harry, ronco—. Yo. Ambos. _A veces no vemos la verdad por ser tan simple… —_y se sentó en el banco, aturdido.

_Finalmente, el entendió quién había sido Sally-Anne Perks. _

-.-.-.-

_Al fin, después de tanto tiempo, here I am. Me desaparecí por un mes enterito con esta historia, pero valió la pena porque salí bastante bien en los exámenes, así que, ¡estoy feliz!_

_Pues nada, espero como siempre que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, y disculpen las tardanzas, pero todos tenemos tiempos en los que colapsamos, a pesar de eso espero conseguir dentro de poco mi respectivo mensaje que dice "new review", ejem. Jaja, bueno, este es el penúltimo capítulo, así que al próximo, con el que me tardaré mucho menos, ya mataran la curiosidad sobre quién demonios era Sally-Anne. _

_Bye, bye! Kisses!_


End file.
